What Happens Now?
by BTR-maslow-luv97
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOU JUST NEVER KNOW! From best friends to lovers, Sam and James are now engaged after riding a crazy emotional roller-coaster for one year. They can finally start planning their wedding with nothing to stop them in their way. Well, at least that's what they thought. What about family? Fame? Fans? Religion? Morals? Past memories? Exes? And most importantly, the future?
1. Chapter 1

**hey Hey HEY :D I'm BACK! I missed Sam and James even though it's been almost a week. That is a little long though… But I'm happy to say that this new story is like a new slate for ideas! It's begging for me to fill it up with chapters! I'm telling you in advance that I have no idea how long this story will be. I'll find out as I go :) **

**For any of you reading this, this is a SEQUEL. So, I strongly suggest you read "You Just Never Know" before this in order to understand the characters and story plot. It would make it easier for you to follow along. However, you can read if you want and review for me!**

**I hope to see the same names following this story, and maybe even more joining it too! So thank you all who read my previous story, and I hope you like the sequel to Sam and James.**

**I now introduce to you the first chapter in "What Happens Now?"**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Coming Back to Reality~**

"_You Just Never Know" ending:_

_My breathing started to get ragged as I brought my hand to the middle of my chest to breathe. James grabbed the side of my arms as I began to wobble slightly. "Sam, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried and scared tone._

_I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath, uttering out a weak "D-D-Drew" before dropping the gifts on the ground. The next thing I knew, everything went black. No light, no sound, nothing except total darkness. History seemed to be repeating itself, and I didn't think I'd be able to survive again this time. Not with my horrible past coming back again. I think this was the end of the road for me._

SAM'S POV:

I woke up in my bedroom, thoughts and past memories flooding me. The sheets were pulled up around me, tucking me in securely to the mattress. I had to blink my eyes a few times to adjust to the light shining through the windows. My head oddly didn't have any pain, even though I remembered blacking out.

Sitting up in the bed, I pushed the covers down and arched my back. My eyes wandered down and stared at the clothes I had on. Instead of the red evening gown, I had on some old grey sweatpants and a loose black v-neck. Bringing my hands up to my head, I felt my hair that was tied in a bun. I couldn't recall changing or feeling anything. James probably brought me up here and helped me change.

My feet hung over the edge of the bed as I rubbed my nose with my left hand. Glancing down, I noticed my engagement ring wasn't on my finger. Wait, WHAT? I held out my hand in front of my face and flipped it back and forth, frantically looking at the bare ring finger. Where did it go? I know I had it on when I came home! I jumped out of bed and ripped the covers back, throwing them in the air as I tried to search for my precious ring.

After tearing the entire bed apart, I finally decided that it wasn't hidden within the covers. Making my way to the bathroom, I checked around the sink to see if I took it off for some reason before. That's when I noticed some products missing. There was only one toothbrush, and the comb James keeps out on the side was gone. I raised my eyebrow and tried to think of why that was so.

Shrugging my shoulders, I walked back into the bedroom and rubbed my arms. It was freezing in here. Usually James turns up the heat for us in the morning. Maybe I should put on a sweatshirt. I made my way to my closet and opened the doors, expecting to see my sweatshirts hanging to the very right of my closet where James had his jackets too. But instead I was greeted with emptiness, the bare white walls staring back at me. James' jackets were gone. And so were his clothes. I scanned my entire closet and noticed only half of it was full. It was my side and only my side. James had no proof of staying up here.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I brushed the loose hair out my face and walked downstairs, letting the sound of silence soak in. I would have enjoyed the silence if it was a year ago, but now it was a warning sign. I didn't know whether to panic or call James. What was going on? Why weren't his clothes upstairs?

The living room felt cold and lifeless compared to the liveliness whenever James and I were in there together. The usual sound of the television wasn't blaring, and the smell of a home-made breakfast wasn't present in the air. The only thing I could smell was cologne, and it was faint.

Shuffling through the entire house, I searched for James, calling his name off of every wall. There were subtle changes that made me wonder, like the remote not on right arm of the couch. James always had it resting there when he got up in morning. That is, if he got up for me. Plus the doors were all wide open, unusual behavior for James. He always liked to have the doors half-closed for protection and comfort.

Once I ruled my search as hopeless, I decided that I should call James and see where he was. Just as I was going to pick up the living room phone, the doorknob rattled. Soon after, it swung open to reveal an emotionless James standing in the doorway. He had his brown coat on, along with a navy blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. His face was lifeless; I couldn't even read it.

Taking a relieving breath, I put my hand on my chest and smirked slightly. "There you are!" I tried to joke out, titling my head up again. "You had me scared for a minute. Where did you go?"

Once my head was fully straight, I stared at James' face. It made me want to retract and crawl in a corner. His eyes had absolutely no emotion, not one feeling coming through. The usual hazel eyes I fell in love with were replaced with two black buttons, acting like nothing but a black hole for me. Opening his mouth to speak, James replied with "At my apartment" in a monotone voice.

I stopped for a second and blinked, thinking I was hearing him wrong. "What?" I asked, pausing slightly. "What did you say?"

James sighed and played with the key in his hand, twirling it around his fingers. "I was at my apartment" he repeated in a slightly annoyed and quiet tone.

"Why though?" I questioned, curious and confused to why he would be there. "Do you mean the old one? Did we go there last night or something? Because I can't find my engagement ring and I'm kind of starting to freak out…"

Digging his hands in his coat pockets, James took a step forward and stared at the ground. "No" he contradicted, his face falling. "**My** apartment. The one I just got."

At this point I was extremely confused. "Wha-what do you mean?" I stuttered, playing with the strings on my sweatpants. "Why did you get an apartment? Is this place too big or something for you?"

"The house isn't the problem here" James revealed, not looking up at me. "I got the apartment for **me**…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, trying to make sense of it all. "Is there something we have to work on here?"

"No" James uttered, his voice getting deeper. "**We** don't have to work on anything." He sounded guilty but yet serious. I was getting kind of scared.

I could feel my stomach starting to tighten, thinking the worst was happening. I connected everything together in my head, letting my own face fall as I realized what was happening. "James…" I began, leaning my head forward to try and talk to him. "Do you have a problem with us?"

James sighed again and shifted his position in the room. Taking his hand out of his coat pocket, he held it up to reveal the engagement ring he gave me only the night before. "There **is** no more us" he stated in a low tone, holding the ring between his two fingers and staring at it.

My heart nearly stopped at that sentence. There was a lump in my throat, clawing and etching its way to the top. In between shortened, staggered breaths, I whispered "You're leaving me?" in a disbelieving tone.

James nodded in response and watched the tears build up in my eyes. "I don't love you, Sam" he told me, not letting his eyes wander away from the rug below him. "Not anymore. I can't. Maybe you should get back with Drew…" He added the last part in like a low suggestion. Like he was giving me advice. Like it was no big deal. But it was. **To me**.

"James" I pleaded, shaking my head and letting the tears fill up. "Please don't do this to me. Not now." My words were coming out in scattered shakes, my need for him showing. I couldn't handle these words. I couldn't believe them. I needed someone at this time, especially since Drew was coming back in the picture. And now James wanted to leave.

"No, it has to be done **now**" James firmly stated, pointing his finger at the ground. "This Drew stuff is coming back, and I know I can't deal with it. I just can't deal with us. I'm sorry to do this, but we're over. Goodbye." He bent down to place the key I gave him on the small glass table before walking away and shutting the door.

Now when Drew and I broke up, I thought I was going to die. The way my body was acting made it seem likely. But that wasn't a reaction because I loved him. It was because we were together for two years, and that was a hard thing to break away from. Standing here, however, I **knew** I was going to die. Not one exaggeration there. This was true heartbreak, and now I understood what they meant with "A broken heart kills." It literally does. James was the love of my life, the **only** love of my life. And now he was gone. Everything I ever lived for seemed silly. Last night seemed like only a dream right now, mocking me for believing that my life was actually going to be fine. They built my hopes up and took a step back to watch them all come tumbling down. Like an avalanche, charging full force. Most people would run from their doomed situation, but I didn't. I knew I was going to die someday, so might as well do so now. Because death was better than living with a broken heart. No blood to keep my body going. No pump to let me know something was inside. I was just an outcast of a person who was, Samantha Joneston nonexistent in this world. And soon to be like that permanently.

Most people would be scared of seeing Death, but I wasn't. I welcomed him with open arms, willingly sacrificing my old unneeded soul to him. He was the one thing I needed right now, the one thing that actually stayed with you **forever. ** And that was exactly what I was looking for. Almost instantly, I felt the "unbearable" pain within my chest. I say unbearable in quotes because it wasn't like that for me. It was more of a numb feeling, my body slowly rotting away peacefully. It was quite relaxing falling to the floor and allowing full access to my wandering form, letting Death snakes its way up and down each limb before reaching my face.

Taking my very last breath, I let Death drape the black covers over my head, signaling my eternal sleep…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Something decided to overwhelm me, making my body jerk in response. I could feel every part of my weak body shaking, twitching without my control. A sound filled my eardrums to the brim, creating a steady but fast rhythm. BOOM BOOM… BOOM BOOM… BOOM BOOM… It took me a moment to recognize my own heartbeat. My own music coming from within my chest. The beating grew stronger and stronger, the feeling of blood pulsing through my veins becoming greater. Every little thing in my body was moving, and I could feel it all.

Was this a sign? Was this really hell? Or did I miraculously survive? How could I after that terrible encounter with James? What about my soul? I sacrificed it to Death! Did he see how bad I pleaded to leave this place, seeing this as a sign of weakness? There was no challenge for him, and that's why I survived.

Specks of light began to cover my eyelids, decorating them like a starry night. The powerful sound of my heart slowly demised, my ear picking up slight murmuring instead in the background. It seemed faint and in the distance, but I could hear it.

I tried to lift up my eyelids, realizing they seemed to be sealed shut. After taking a moment to take a breath and let everything calm down, my eyes flew up. I was greeted by blackness all around me, some areas darker than other. My eyes glanced to the side where a lighter haze was a few feet away from me. Once my blurred vision became clearer, I could make out the faint outline of a person.

_Mffm hm mfhm. _I tried to make out what was being said, but my ears were only beginning to turn up their volume._ Mhm I yemhm bmh shmesh ouhm! _I began to flutter my eyelashes, trying to come back from what seemed to be my death sleep. This allowed for my hearing to become better. _"Yeh likh I saih, I canht gehm hehr to wahm up! _The words were starting to get translated, letting me clearly hear what someone was saying. "Logan! You need to help me! I've tried but she won't wake up! It's been like this for almost five minutes!"

Logan? Help? Five minutes? What was going on? I closed my eyes to focus all my attention on the voice coming from the room. "Yes I checked her pulse and have been monitoring her breathing! She's still here, but she passed out! Fucking Drew! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch, I'm telling you! After 9 months of fucking peace he does this shit! HE MADE SAM FAINT! AND I HAVE TO WAKE HER UP!"

No. It can't be. That can't be James. James left me. He said he couldn't love me anymore and deal with the Drew situation. But yet I knew that was James' voice in our house. _My _house now. Or was it still ours? Why was he here?

Thinking that I needed to tell him I was awake, I tried to open my mouth to speak. But not one sound came out. Even though my life my sparred, my voice wasn't. I couldn't get James' attention. My brain began to send signals to my arms, but they felt as heavy as stone. Pushing with all my might, I forced myself with every nerve in my body to move my right pointer finger. The only thing I got was the smallest hint of a fingernail against the cushion. That slicing scratchy noise didn't do anything for me.

I knew I had to try to speak again, no matter how much my throat burned from the icy air traveling down. The first sound that came out of my mouth was an animalistic screech, only loud enough for someone to hear if their ear was against my mouth. Taking another small but desperately needed breath in, I choked out a faint "Ja-" before letting my throat close again. The amount of strain I was using on myself was indescribable, but it wasn't working. This was it. I was awake and heartbroken, but yet I still needed James by my side when I passed on. When would he be able to see that I was alive and awake, waiting for him to pick me up and carry me upstairs in his arms? It seemed like never.

The weight of the past event and my condition now pushed heavily down on me. It was slowly crushing my stomach, not allowing enough air to come in so I could croak. Nothing. I was being held hostage by my own memories and past, enclosing on me every second my health decreased.

Just realizing this allowed my body to perform an involuntary action. A single tear slipped through under my eye lid, sliding down my cheek at the slowest pace. It was like my cheek was a window, and the tear was a raindrop making its way down. I feel the slight dampness, and I knew there was a small, thin line that showed proof of my life. I prayed James would see it. That's all I wanted right now.

There was a small crack exposed from my eyelid as I stayed down. It was still extremely blurry, but I could tell the difference in color. The dark glow of something to the right of me was moving, so I assumed it was James. His voice got slightly louder as he took one small step closer to me. "Logan, do NOT tell me to CALM DOWN! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE PASSED OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES AND YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? WOULD YOU LIKE IT?... I thought so! So just help me!... Yes, I told you! I DID THAT ALREADY!... And that too! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID OR SOMETHING?... STOP TELLING ME THAT! JUST ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION AND HELP ME! DAMNIT LOGAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART ONE!"

_The love of your life_. Was he referring to me? It's amazing how I was still able to think even though my body wouldn't cooperate. James sounded like he was freaking out, and I felt terrible for doing this to him. But how did his attitude change when before he couldn't love me? Did my second blackout force him to help me out of guilt? Or did he really care?

"You do NOT get how I feel, buddy!" I heard James snicker into the phone. "I don't see you here, do I?... Then how would you know?... That's bullshit, Logan! Nobody can feel the way I do when I'm with Sam! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY I'M DOING THIS? I CAN'T LET HER DIE, LOGAN! I ALMOST LOST HER ONCE AND I'M NOT LOSING HER AGAIN! SO TELL ME WHAT TO DO OVER THIS PHONE OR I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

Guilt. That was the main thing I was feeling right now. It didn't matter that I was clinging on between life and death. It didn't when you couldn't be with the one you love anyway. James was panicking because of me. Because he loved me. And I knew deep down that I had to survive for him. So he wouldn't have to go through it again.

"GOOD!... And how do I do that?... Her eyelids?... I DON'T KNOW WHERE SAM KEEPS HER FLASHLIGHTS, LET ALONE MINI ONES!... I'll search then! Maybe she does in the living room!" Finding the inner strength I never thought possible, I croaked a small but loud enough _James,_ causing him to stop what he was saying and turn around. "Well it's not in that draw so-… Wait, Logan. Wait a minute!... LOGAN, SH!..."

Did he hear me? Did he really hear me? Did James actually hear my voice? This gave me new confidence, opening my mouth again and stammering "J-James…" in the short second I had before my breath was gone again.

My eyes were still slightly open, and I watched as James turned around and held his hands out. His cell phone was tucked under his ear by his shoulder and chin for balance. "SHUSH LOGAN I SWEAR I HEARD HER!... OK I WILL, GEEZ!" I heard the soft patter of footsteps, somehow making my body freeze. Even though I knew it was James, the previous encounter with him had me cautious. The air was silent as James leaned his face closer to mine, his hot breath brushing against my lips and face.

Now was my time to tell him that I was still alive. Using all the air I had left in my lungs, I breathed out "James", making sure that my breath was heavy enough for him to feel it.

The air touching my face turned from warm to cool, letting me know that my breath caught to him. I felt James push closer into the couch, gasping for a second before reaching up and gripping the phone. "LOGAN!... LOGAN!... JESUS CHRIST LOGAN SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! SAM'S ALIVE!... OBVIOUSLY I THINK I'M SURE! I DON'T NEED TO CHECK HER GOD DAMN PULSE! GOODBYE!" I heard a phone slam on the floor as soft fingers smoothed over my face. The feeling was barely there, but I could feel the love within. "S-Sam?" James quietly asked, trying to see if I was awake. "Baby, are you there? Please give me a sign, something, **anything**. I can't lose you." The pleading and begging in his voice nearly broke my heart again, but this time involving love. It was overpowering each word, and my heart ached to know that he was so scared. His hand slid down to mine and squeezed, gripping tightly for dear life.

At that moment, I decided that I had to get up. I had to get up for James and our future. I had to come back into reality. Soaking in the last bit of darkness that was still covering my eyes, I fluttered my eyelids open and slowly opened my eyes. As my vision cleared, I saw James' head resting on the cushion staring down. Taking in my first full breath of air again, I whispered out "I'm here" faintly.

James' head instantly shot up, glancing around quickly before locking his eyes with mine. "Oh thank god" he mumbled, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief. Letting go of my hand, he brought both hands up to my face and cupped it. "Baby, are you ok? Can you hear me?"

I groaned quietly and squinted my eyes at the bright lights. Since my eyesight was adjusting back to normal, I was over sensitive right now. But I still wanted to talk. My throat felt dry and parched, calling for a drink of air to heal it. Drawing it in through my mouth, I allowed every inch of my lungs to fill with oxygen. This was so relieving compared to the shorter breaths I was forced to take earlier. Taking in every bit of air I could, I opened my mouth and whispered out "You're here."

"Of course I'm here, baby" James replied back, his eyes getting slightly glossy. "I never left your side." He brought his hands down again to cup them in my own, rubbing them softly.

_I never left your side_. What? He left me alone and broke off our relationship what seemed like only minutes before. I took in a quick breath and scrunched my eyebrows, not comprehending everything. "But you-" I stopped talking when my eyes noticed something. James wasn't wearing the coat he had on the last time I saw him. His suit and jacket were still on from the night he proposed. Nothing removed or out of place besides his tie. Did he change? Something told me that my previous experience was not real…

I gave James the best smile I could, showing how much I loved him. I shifted my shoulders on the couch and grunted, noticing how weak I was right now. My eyes went from his down to our hands together. I saw his covering my own, rubbing each finger caressingly. Something shimmered on my hand, so I focused my vision on one little object sticking out between our fingers. There it was. The engagement ring James gave me. It never left my hand. Neither did my dress leave my body. I could see the silk red fabric to the left of our hands, draping slightly over the couch. That was only a dream. It was only a dream. Everything that happened before this moment and the time I passed out was a dream. But it seemed so real. I could feel the heartache, the pain, and the slow decomposition of life. Why?

James tapped my hands gently as my eyes redirected towards him. "Babe" he began in a soft but hush whisper. "We need to move."

My eyes widened, every memory of what happened once we got home coming back. The bedroom. The flower. The note. The thank-you. The reaction. **The darkness**. All I had in response to this comment was "What?"

* * *

**So, as I said, A LOT more drama in this sequel! I really hope you don't kill me all for that, but it's a part of writing! Hope you didn't see that coming either! Reviews would be great :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have decided that I will update this story every 3 days to a week. I know it sounds like a lot but right now there's a lot going on in my life. Nothing bad either! Really good actually :P I'm trying to adjust to it and do this and homework and work out a schedule for dates and yeah… Haha oops I slipped. Enjoy my blurb on my personal life there! Well back to the shout-outs.**

**OK BEFORE I DO THIS I WANT TO SAY YEAH SORRY IF I SCARED YOU ALL WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I SAID THE DRAMA AND TWISTS WERE COMING! BE PREPARED FOR MORE :D**

**ArianamaslowBTR25: Ah I am glad you love the sequel! Good start to it all :D And hope you like this chapter too!**

**Henderwhore620: Aw thank you :) Glad you came to the sequel :P**

**Dreamer1992: Yay you reviewed :D Here's the next chapter for you!**

**Taylor Shine: No no I understand! Sorry about that, I just liked adding the drama! Yeah I'm sneaky like that. But you didn't except it, which is EXACTLY what I wanted ;) That's why I made a sequel with surprises! And ooh I like that idea. Ok I'll work on killing Drew, and you keep up your end with Jay going bye bye! I'll update as soon as I can when I have time :P And I read your most recent chapter of Evadance. Loved it, as usual :) Again, like I said, no worries about it. You're seriously such a good writer that I don't mind waiting because I know it will turn out well. And AH THE TITLE COMES INTO WHEN YOU TYPED "what happens next". YOU GOT THE IDEA! I WANT EVERYONE TO ASK THAT BECAUSE IT FITS WITH THE TITLE! You just never know… haha :D**

**Guest: Thanks! Yeah I think I scared you all too much, but I wanted a real twist in the beginning to lure everyone in. Plus I expanded out of my comfort zone doing that. But here is chapter 2 for ya!**

***I am a person who likes to give credit where credit is due. So I just wanted to say that Taylor Shine inspired me to the italics in the beginning of each chapter. I also wanted to say please don't kill me because each chapter will most likely end with a cliff hanger in the middle of conversation or when a new problem came up. Just wanted to let you know for that :)***

**Here is Chapter 2 of "What Happens Now?"**

**~Chapter 2: Phonecalls~**

"_What Happens Now?" Chapter 1 ending:_

_James tapped my hands gently as my eyes redirected towards him. "Babe" he began in a soft but hush whisper. "We need to move."_

_My eyes widened, every memory of what happened once we got home coming back. The bedroom. The flower. The note. The thank-you. The reaction. __**The darkness**__. All I had in response to this comment was "What?"_

SAM'S POV:

I instantly sat up, pushing my hands back and leaning on them. This was too fast, though, because I could feel the blood rush to my head. I teetered on the couch, holding my hands out to make sure I was balanced while closing my eyes. It was all getting dizzy, my mind spinning around in circles.

James noticed my behavior and sat up, gripping onto my arms tightly enough so I wouldn't keep wobbling. He took the empty space where my head was laying and cautiously sat down, letting me rest my head on his shoulder slowly. The dizziness was fading slightly, but I still needed something to help me. Well, more like someone.

He rubbed my arm gently and sighed, placing his chin over my head. "I know, babe. I know" he began, shaking his head. "I said that too fast. But I'm just telling you because we need to do this."

I groaned and squinted my eyes shut, trying not to let my head and the situation get to me. "Can we not talk about this now?" I asked James, squeezing his bicep and digging my face into his suit jacket. My voice was still faint, but at least it could be heard.

"Of course baby" he agreed, rubbing my head for soothing comfort. "Let me bring you upstairs." He stood up and fixed his suit jacket, leaning forward to slide his arms under my back and legs. He slowly brought his arms up to hold me bridal style, looking at me and questioning "Is this any better?"

I just nodded and turned my body so my chest was against his, mumbling softly and enjoying his smell. I know I've said this before, but his smell always helps me. Always makes me feel safe. Always lets me know he cares. Always loves me. And tonight I couldn't get enough.

Step by step, James shuffled his way over to the stairs, making his way up the stairs as cautious as he could be. I didn't stir in his arms. I only breathed in every little scent engraved into his suit.

By the time he made it up to our bedroom, I was almost fast asleep in his arms. Just the beating of his heart gave me the perfect music to close my eyes and breathe deeply. Once he kicked open the door, he walked over to the bed and sat me down. "Let's get dressed" he told me, going over to my dresser and pulling out some black sweatpants and one of his white t-shirts. James then walked back over to me and handed the clothes over.

Right now I did not feel like changing, let alone lift my arms to take the clothes. So I just grunted and shook my head no, turning my body away from it. "No…" I groaned, bringing my hand up to my head and blocking my eyes.

"Sam, you'd be more comfortable if you changed" James contradicted, using a soft, caring tone. He held his arms out more to give me my pajamas, but I just didn't take them. I think he saw how tired I was because he asked "Do you just want to sleep in that?"

I grumbled out "No" and brought my hands down. Looking up at James, I said "You change me." I was surprised with myself, with the way I said that. But I knew that I was comfortable enough for him to do so.

James' eyes got wide as he stepped back slightly. "Do you want me to change you?" he questioned, sounding confused and in disbelief.

"Mhm" I confirmed, turning around on the bed so he could un-zipper my dress. I pushed my hair to the side and stroked it, breathing deeply from the night and the tiredness.

"Ok" James agreed, sounding a little hesitant. I knew that it was probably because I never asked him to do anything like this before. Since he was my fiancé, however, I put all my trust in him.

I heard him take a deep breath before the cool air in the house hit my back. He slowly reached over and touched my zipper, holding it in his fingers and breathing out deeply. Then, as slow as he possibly could, he began to pull the zipper down from the red dress. Inch by inch, my exposed skin was becoming more visible, turning into little goose bumps as the air crawled down my spine. Once reaching the curve of my back, James stopped and pulled away. "I-I can't go down anymore" he revealed, taking in the sight of my smooth coverless back. He could barely get the words out, mesmerized by my body.

I sat up off the bed and walked backwards closer to James, letting him pull down the rest of my zipper in silence. It reached over the curve and slightly below, reaching right before my underwear. I let the dress fall itself to the floor, stepping out of it slowly as James took a sharp breath in. I realized I was only in my thong, but it didn't matter. James would be able to control himself, I knew that.

He grabbed the sweatpants around his shoulder and told me to sit down. I spun around and moved onto the bed, wrapping my arms around my chest and sticking my legs out. James slid each sweat pant leg over my feet, not looking up once at me. He was shaking, slipping on the pants and sliding them up with his hands. His grasped the waistband and pulled up as I got off the bed again. Once again, he was very slow with his actions, admiring the now fully visible curves on my body. I just looked up at him, making a connection with his eyes for just a second. In that second, I could see the love, beauty, and hidden sexual feelings he had right now. I know it must have been hard for him, but I just couldn't move too much.

The last thing left to put on was my shirt. I was about to undo my crossed arms when James helped me up and spun me around so my back was towards him again. Lifting up my arms gently, he put the shirt on over my arms and began to pull it down over my head and back. Once it was halfway, he turned me around again to finish covering the front. Reaching to the fabric over my stomach, his fingertips grazed over my skin. The friction was hot and evident, making me retract as James looked up at me in accident. He gasped and pulled his hand away, looking down at my shirt only when the rest of it was smoothed out.

"You're all set" he softly spoke, guiding me to the bed and pulling the covers back. Once I slipped my legs under the sheets, he pulled them up and wrapped me in blankets. Leaning down and giving me a sweet kiss on the forehead, he whispered "Good night beautiful." After that, he slowly backed away from the bed and went into the bathroom to undress himself.

Laying there in bed, I thought about the night and the terrible dream I had. Should I tell him about it or keep it to myself? It wasn't that bad, I just died that's all. If I told him, I might scare him into thinking I thought he would leave me. And that was the last thing I needed.

Not even five minutes later, James came out of the bathroom in dark blue pajama bottoms. I didn't even hear him with how much thinking I was doing. The next thing I knew, I felt weight on the other side of the bed. Flipping over, I saw James shift on the pillow and face me. Sliding my body over, I placed my chest right next to his side and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around my body and held me tight, rubbing my arm softly as I listened to the steady beat of his heart. That entire night, I slept in James' arms. I knew he was there to protect me no matter what. And I just needed protection in my sleep.

That morning, I opened my eyes to find an empty bed. The sheets were all made on his half of the bed, while the remaining covers were piled on top of me. I tossed the sheets off and noticed the sweatpants and white v-neck I had on. Bringing my hands to my face, I rubbed my sleepy face. This seemed oddly familiar, the sweatpants, the empty bed, the shirt, my actions, the situation. Oh no. My dream. It couldn't have been a premonition. That just wasn't right. Yanking my hands away from my face, I held out my left hand to see if something had changed. My eyes locked with the engagement ring still on my left finger. Breathing out a long, deep sigh, I thanked God for not letting my nightmare come true._ It was only a dream _I kept repeating. _**It was only a dream.**_

Turning my body to hang over the side of the bed, I slowly got up and reached on my nightstand for a hair elastic. My hair was still down and curled, making me sigh in relief again. I quickly put it up in a messy bun and shuffled my way over to the bathroom. James' comb was still there, along with his recently used toothbrush next to the sink. Taking off my make-up from the night, I washed my face and splashed some water on before making my way into the hallway.

Stepping a foot into the hallway, I could hear a muffled voice coming from downstairs. Cautiously making my way towards the steps, the voice grew louder. I could recognize the voice as James', which was another good thing. But I didn't know why.

I walked down the steps, holding onto the railway and listening into what James was saying. It sounded like he was coming from the kitchen, where he would usually be. Getting about halfway down the steps, I stopped so I could listen closer to what he was talking about.

"Yes, 197 Treedale Drive. It's in Los Angeles." That was the address of our house. Why was James mentioning it? Something told me this had to do with the topic he brought up earlier about moving. And I didn't appreciate it. "Yes we are interested in putting it on the market soon…Why? Well this just isn't the right… location to say the least."

Hearing the conversation made me slightly irritated. Why was he doing this behind my back before I even got up? I stormed down the steps and walked into kitchen, putting my hands on my hips and watching James sit at the table with his cell phone next to his ear. "No m'am, I promise you. There is **nothing** wrong with the house. We just want to relocate to a more isolated part of the city… I was wondering if you had any houses available in the area for me and my fiancé to look at?... Oh yes, we can schedule an appointment sometime this-"

"HELLO" I interrupted in a loud tone, crossing my arms over my chest and raising my eyebrow. I caught James red handed, and boy was I upset.

James immediately stopped talking and turned around to face me, his eyes widening and head tilting down. Adjusting the phone next to his ear, he spoke into the receiver "Um can I call you at another time to arrange everything?... Thank you for your help so far…. Goodbye." He hung up his phone and placed it on the table, shifting to face me with a guilty face. "Good morning baby" he tried to smile, sliding the phone off the table into his hands.

I gestured my hand towards the cell phone in his hands and sighed, shaking my head and _tsking_. "Seriously James?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. "Real estate agent? Couldn't you have waited until I was at least up?"

James uncomfortably moved in his seat and put his hands on his knees. "I just thought that it would be a good idea to start looking into houses" he said, looking up at me.

"But we already have a house" I argued, using my hands to point out what we were in now. "I know the whole note from Drew got you mad, but do we have to right away?"

He pushed his chair away from the table and threw his hands up in the air. "He broke into **this** house, Sam!" he yelled, pointing his finger at the table. "Who knows what else he can do? Your life is in **danger**! And I need to keep you protected from this psycho. So if that means moving, **we're **moving. I won't have it any other way."

"OH! Last time I checked, we were in this **together**!" I snapped back, putting the weight on my left hip again and lifting up my arms. "I get that Drew is on your shit list! You don't need to keep saying it! But I'm not a child, so stop taking control of everything! I think I have a say too!"

"But I'm your **fiancé**!" James replied, moving his hands towards mine. "It's my job to make sure that you are safe and sound! So if I want to do this, then I will! Just let me handle this and everything will be alright!"

I rolled my eyes and snickered. "No, everything won't be alright" I contradicted, giving him a face. "We need to do it together because… I don't know… we're **ENGAGED**!" I held up my left hand and pointed to the ring on my finger. "And the beginning of a fully committed relationship means compromise and working **together**! So can you stop trying to be Mr. Macho Man and relax for a second so we can enjoy our engagement? Not even one day and you're already overprotective…"

James made a slightly surprised look and crossed his arms. In a serious tone, he said "I am trying to protect **us**, not just you. I am doing this so **both of us** can build on our future together without worrying about some fucking dickhead who interferes with everything! You can't just expect me to sit around and tolerate the love notes, the death threats, the stalking, and him breaking into our house! Us moving is the only way to keep our relationship strong. And you think I'm doing it just because…"

"I never said that!" I replied, crossing my arms again and leaning against the archway of the kitchen. "I'm just saying that I'd prefer if we started working on this together instead of you jumping at the first chance you have! I never said that I **didn't** want to move, but I didn't say I wanted to just yet either! I thought you would have a little more sympathy for me right now because I did **pass out**, didn't I?"

"Like I said before, I'm doing this so you are safe." James repeated, closing his eyes and using his hands to calm himself. "To prevent incidents like that. The sooner we move, the sooner we can get away from Drew. He already broke in! What else can he do that we don't know of? I'm not taking that chance, **especially** since I just got you! It took three and a half fucking years, but now you are mine! I won't let him take away the only thing I've always wanted! Don't you understand? I don't want to lose **you**! We are so close to being official, and I just don't want him to take you back! I love you too much to lose you, and that's why Drew wants you! If we leave, there will be nothing for him to take! I'm not asking you to move to another state! It is that damn hard?"

"Don't start swearing and raising your voice at me, Maslow!" I spat at him, jumping slightly in my stance. "Do you not think I know what Drew can do or something? Because I **do** recall that night in March, March 1st right? Where Drew broke into my house and tried to force me to say that I love him? I'm not going to let him take me back! You know I want to be with you and **only** you! Do you think I'm stupid? Because I'm a smart woman, and I **know** what to do in bad situations. I don't need a fucking bodyguard going around everywhere with me! I can protect myself!"

"**You're** the one who's swearing and raising her voice!" James snapped at me, motioning his whole hand at me. "And don't you think that night would ring a bell in your head saying HM, maybe I should **MOVE?** You say you won't let Drew take you back, but you don't know what he can do! You know that you wouldn't be able to defend yourself for that long! Just let me do my god damn job and make things right around here! Stop being such a stubborn bitch!" Right after he said those words, he knew he did something wrong. My face fell in pure anger as he began to apologize. "Oh god Sam, I am so sorry. That just slipped because I was yelling and ang-"

"You know what. Go fuck yourself, James" I ended, turning around and walking up the steps like a pissed person. What do I mean "like"? I was pissed! I got what he was saying, but I didn't get why he was moving that fast! Not even one full day engaged and he's already frantic about a new house. I think getting engaged was overwhelming enough, but now there was the fight and the moving issue on top of it! I needed time, especially since I fainted. I know that was part of the reason why he wanted to move, but that was just because of everything going on. I had enough surprises that night, and I didn't want any more.

James immediately followed up the steps, running up two at a time as I slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it. He jiggled the doorknob and knocked on the door, saying "Come on, Sam! Open the door! I'm sorry for that! Can we just talk about it?"

"WE ALREADY TRIED THAT!" I screamed back, clenching and unclenching my fists while pacing around in circles in the bedroom. "Just go downstairs! I'll come out when I'm ready!"

"No, I want to apologize!" James yelled while pounding on the door. "You know I love you! I should have never said that to you! I let my anger get the better of me and did something stupid!"

"You better walk away before I do something stupid like throw your clothes out the window!" I snipped at James through the door. The other side instantly got quiet, allowing me to hear James sigh before walking away.

I jumped on the bed and brought my hands to my face. What the hell just happened? Who knew that we were capable of fighting? I needed time to calm down, time to take deep breaths and close my eyes. But I wasn't able to get that when my house phone rang. Since I was a little on edge, I swiped the phone out of the charger and yelled "HELLO!" into the receiver.

"Sam?" a voice asked. "Hun, it's me Krista. I was calling to check up on you, and I guess I clearly called at the right time. What's up with you?"

I sighed and fell back on the bed and adjusted the phone on my shoulder. "Sorry girl, just a little on edge right now…"

"You on your period or something?" Krista chuckled into the phone, pulling it away from her mouth as she yelled "Kendall, stop laughing!"

"No" I groaned, fluttering my eyelashes in anger. "James and I got into an argument over moving…"

"WHAT?" Krista screamed into the phone, making me pull the phone away from my ear. "I am going to kill, Maslow! Why were you arguing over moving?"

"Because I fainted last night over something Drew put on my bed, and James thought it would be a good idea to get away from the place he knows too well…"

"YOU FAINTED?" I could hear Krista yell something to Kendall before a loud beep came in my ear. "Ok, Kendall's being nosy since I'm screaming into the phone so I put you on speaker. Now tell me what happened! From the beginning!"

Kendall shushed Krista and spoke into the phone. "Hey Sam. Sorry about her. She loves gossip too much. I'll keep her calm while you explain."

"Thank you Kendall" I told him, smiling slightly at the nosiness of my best girlfriend. "And do you mean the very beginning of the night? Because there's a lot to explain…"

What do you think I mean? **YES!**" Krista snorted over the phone, whining after I heard Kendall tell her to calm down. "Ugh, just give me the light version."

"Well then…" I carried out into the phone, shifting my back on the bed before I began my story. "So last night James bought me this really nice dress and took me to this great restaurant for our one year. He rented a limo and everything! And after that he brought me to the New Year's Eve concert they had in the park. Well, the other two guys were there so the host called them all on stage. James then decided to call me out and bring me on stage so he could sing "Wanted" to me by Hunter Hayes. There were pictures in the back from all the years I knew him. Then we counted down together and watched the ball drop with fireworks in the background. When I turned around, James was on one knee and asked me to marry him. Which of course I said yes too. Then we went home, and oh we had this really nice talk with the-"

"AW!" Krista squealed into the phone. "That sounds so romantic! He wouldn't tell me what he was going to do at first! But congratulations! I'm glad I don't have to shave every inch of his body… Well technically I still do but…"

"Krista, you should really let Sam continue" Kendall soothingly told her, causing Krista to sigh and shut up. "Once again, continue what you were saying."

"Thanks again. Well we had this cute cab driver who told us never to lose what we had, and the ride was free. But anyway, we got home and I went upstairs to find a rose and a note that said something like _You looked beautiful tonight. You will always be mine_. So I brought it downstairs and thanked James, but he said he didn't do that. And that's when I fainted because I knew Drew had to have put that there."

The line was silent for a few seconds before they back on. "Oh. My. God." Krista uttered, gasping slightly. "Are you ok now? Why the hell would Drew that at the end of a perfect night for you?"

Kendall murmured in agreement over the line. "I hope you're doing better, Sam" he told, sounding slightly worried. "What did James have to say to that?"

I snickered and chuckled out "And this is where the moving argument comes in…" Finding the most comfortable position on the bed, I took a deep breath in and began to explain the fight. "James said that we need to move because of Drew last night. I just wanted to go to bed so I pushed it off until this morning when I found him talking to a realtor while I was sleeping! Then we got into an argument about looking together and protection. It ended with James calling me a stubborn bitch and me locking myself in the bedroom like I am right now. So there's your explanation."

"FUCKING JAMES! I AM GOING TO PLUCK EVERY INCH OFF OF HAIR OFF HIS BODY! SCREW SHAVING! Krista blared into the speaker, making me hold the phone all the way out to let her calm down. "He called you that? Kendall, call him up or kick his FUCKING ASS! Better yet, call RILEY! She'll chew him a new asshole!"

"Krista baby, you need to calm down!" Kendall tried to tell her, adding in "The speaker is still on! Let's not blow out Sam's eardrums now… But Sam, is everything else ok? Did anything else happen?"

"No" I assured, shaking my head at the phone while bringing it closer to my ear. "Just that argument. But after he said that, I kind of replied _Go fuck yourself_ and stormed up the steps. He was pounding on the door earlier to talk, but I wouldn't open it. I may have said that I might throw his clothes out the window…"

I heard Krista laugh lightly over the phone, squeaking out a "You go girl!" before Kendall took over the situation.

"Why are you so upset about it?" he questioned, sounding curious and acting like a good friend. "I mean what in particular set you off…"

"Well, I didn't appreciate him doing this himself" I answered, thinking of why I was angry. "And then he kept making it such a big deal like I was going to die in this house if we didn't move. I get he's being protective, but I don't need to be dragged around like that!"

"I think he did that because he cares for you" Kendall said, trying to be the negotiator. "I think he has a right to think that way because of everything that went on with Drew. He only trying to do the best for both of you, and I agree that moving would be your best deal. I'm just saying, though."

"Me too" Krista agreed, mumbling "Mhm" after Kendall. "Take this from your sister, listen to James and move. It's safer for both of you because Drew won't be able to have access to your house. You're not going to die, but there is a chance Drew might come for you. A greater chance now that he put the note on your bed."

"I know" I grunted in agreement. They were right. I just didn't want to admit it because then James would be right. I was scared to move also because of my dream. James moved out, and I don't want to move and have that memory come back. But sometimes you just have to suck it up. So I'll do it for him. "Fine, I agree with moving. But I'd like to search together without this secrecy and arguing. Plus I'm still pissed I got called a bitch."

"But you call him an asshole all the time" Krista decided to add in to make me feel bad.

"Yeah, but as a joke" I defended. "He jokes back with me! This time it was a real insult!"

Kendall sighed and spoke up again. "Ok, I think we obviously all know he didn't mean it. James is one of those people who swears when he gets mad. You know this. That just happened because of all that happens, and he clearly didn't think. No need to get offended because he still loves you."

"Exactly" Krista agreed with Kendall. "I mean I swear when I'm angry, and you've got a temper yourself missy. You too love each other so suck it up and go fuck him to make everything better!"

"KRISTA!" Kendall warned Krista in a loud tone. "I don't think that's very good advice coming from her best friend! They just need to both admit that they were wrong for saying the things they said and how they have bad tempers. That does **not** need to be included!"

"Why not?" Krista whined. "Oh yeah, cause Sam's still got the V-label stamped on her ass. But what about this? Apologize, and fucking later is **optional**!"

"I think you need to be quiet…" Kendall softly whispered to Krista. "Oh god, for the third time, I'm sorry. You know Krista and her dirty mind. It gets to be too much sometimes…"

"HEY YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT FOR THE PAST WEEK WHEN I SUGGESTED WE DO IT IN THE JACUZZI, ON THE BEACH, AND THEN ON THE STAIR S WITH MY HEELS STILL-"

"OH MY GOD!" Kendall loudly yelled into the phone. "Baby, Sam **really** doesn't need to hear that! I love how this conversation is turning sexual, as usual. I think we should end it now. Good luck, Sam. And hope everything works out, which I know it will. Bye."

"Bye bitchy!" Krista yelled in a happy tone. "I've got my tweezers and razor ready just in case. And the swing too…"

"KRISTA!"

"Ok bye hun." Krista hung up the phone and the line went blank. I sat there in bed chuckling at the ending comments. Even when I was in the worst mood, they always seemed to cheer me up no matter what. And laughter worked great for me.

Just when I put the home phone back in the charger, my cell phone went off. Not bothering to look at the caller, I swiped the screen and talked "Hello?" in the phone.

"So I have to watch a fucking celebrity news show in order to find out you're engaged? When were you going to tell me?"

The voice was one I was not expecting at that moment in the middle of everything. It was on the news? Speaking into the phone, I exclaimed "Mom?" Why did she call?

**That's chapter 2 for you al. Ok off topic but BTR's song "Cruise Control" got leaked. I heard it once on tumblr and it's really good but this is the second song in what 6 months or so to be released by them or part of them? I love the new songs but ah I feel so bad because it wasn't supposed to be releases. Well, if you feel like it, leave me a comment in the review about this and all. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Later update because I'm sick… well I was. Stupid stomach bug that caused me to stay home Wednesday and Friday and cancel my double date gr asdfghjkl. But yeah that's next Friday now. Anyway, I'm trying the best I can to post new chapters soon. But, like I said before, I am completely winging this as I go. No plot, no notes, no typed chapters ready beforehand. Yeah :D**

**Shout-outs: Dreamer1992: Well here's chapter 3! I hope you love this one too :P**

**Taylor Shine: Thanks :) And that is good! I will kill of Drew. Ooh, now that I think about it, I have the perfect way :D But it might not be any time soon… I have to see how much time will pass in the chapters. And any day :) I do like to give credit when it's due. And I used your idea as a bounce-board (is that what they call it?) so I could end the chapter with a cliffhanger where people could read up top to refresh. It is settled. I, Samantha Anne *formal last name in British accent* will not kill you for cliffhangers and drama overload if thou swearest to do the same. Oh yes I understand about updates because we all get busy. Chapter 3 now!**

**Now, here is Chapter 3 of "What Happens Now?"**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Mother's Advice~ **

"_What Happens Now?" Chapter 2 Ending:_

_Just when I put the home phone back in the charger, my cell phone went off. Not bothering to look at the caller, I swiped the screen and talked "Hello?" in the phone._

_"So I have to watch a fucking celebrity news show in order to find out you're engaged? When were you going to tell me?"_

_The voice was one I was not expecting at that moment in the middle of everything. It was on the news? Speaking into the phone, I exclaimed "Mom?" Why did she call?_

SAM'S POV:

"Yes, Samantha! Who else would it be? Now please explain to me **why** I have to find out about my own daughter's engagement on some **television entertainment show**?" Oh boy did she sound pissed. I loved how I didn't get a usual greeting either.

"Good morning, Mother. Nice to hear from you too. Of course I miss you and love you" I sarcastically stated into the phone, rolling my eyes and shifting my legs to sit cross-legged on the bed. "Oh, everything's fine here. And tell Dad I say hello back."

"Don't you use that tone on me, young lady!" my mother snapped into the phone with that tone I missed _oh_ so much. "You may be an adult now living in another state, but I am still your **mother**! I deserve an explanation as to why I received **no** notification about this!"

I growled into the mouthpiece and bit my tongue from swearing at my mother. "Mom, calm down and sip on another beer, will ya?" I told her, rolling my eyes again. "This morning hasn't been the best, and I really don't need you yapping in my ear when this headache is big enough…"

"You better watch your tone" she replied in a low, angry tone. "I just want to know what the hell happened last night that you couldn't even **call** me or leave a message **at least** saying _Oh hey Mom. Wanted to let you know that I got engaged. I'll call you later. Love you. Bye_?"

"Because I **FAINTED**, that's why!" I yelled with clear annoyance. "The night was busy enough and then I fainted! I was going to call you this morning this morning but I got in a fight with James, ok? I have my own problems, you know!"

"Oh my god honey" she gasped, pulling the phone closer to her mouth. "Are you ok? Why did you faint? Did you go to the hospital? Is someone taking care of you?"

"I'm fine now. I'm sure" I promised, smirking at how she changed from Queen Bitch to Loving Mother in a few seconds. And people wondered why I snapped sometimes… "I fainted because of a problem with Drew. And no I didn't. James took care of me downstairs on the couch until I woke up and he carried me upstairs."

"Samantha!" Here comes the lecturing. "You should have gone to the hospital! James isn't a professional doctor, no matter how much you may think he's your Prince Charming! I really want you to go so you can get checked out! And what's this about Drew? Drew, your **ex**?"

Oh shit. I may have kind of forgotten to tell my own family about the Drew problems I had. I got so caught up in trying to avoid him and focus on my relationship with James that I didn't tell anyone outside my friend circle. Well this was going to be a fun conversation. "Before you start going off, I need to tell you something" I warned my mother, my voice getting quieter. "Don't freak out or anything, and don't tell Dad. I can handle this on my own, and I always have James and my other friends if I need them."

"Sam, you're scaring me" my mother uttered, sounding hesitant. "I'm your mother. You can tell me anything."

Taking a long breath, I blew it out through my teeth and rubbed my face with my hands. "I uh… I'm been having some problems with Drew…" I began, trying to make it as short and simple as possible. "He… he's been trying to get back together with me since the end of January."

"Oh honey, everyone puts up with ex boyfriends" my mother chuckled, clearly not understanding the meaning of this. "It's a part of life. You almost had me scared there for a second."

"Mom, it's more serious than that" I corrected, looking down into my lap and playing with the string on my sweatpants. "He showed up at my house one day and kissed me, saying that he loved me and wanted me back. Drew said he'd do anything, and that led to other problems…"

"Did you push him off?" she asked, sounding worried. "What other problems? I hope he didn't do anything to you or I would personally have to fly down there to beat his ass."

"Yes, I slapped him. And well, he kind of showed up at my work place as I was leaving in February and said he'd be the perfect guy for me. Just wait and see."

"What? Is that all?" She sounded shocked and surprised. And she didn't even hear the worst of it yet.

"No…" I carried out, scared myself to relive those memories. "On the last day of February, he broke in my house and tried to force me to say that I loved him. He threatened to kill me, James, and my friends. Anything to be with me."

"Oh my god!" my mom started crying into the phone. "Samantha, how could you keep this from me so long? Are you alright? Is he in jail for that? You have to tell me these things!"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, bringing my hand to my head and leaning on it with my elbow. "It was overwhelming for me, and I just wanted a break when he finally decided to stop! Drew's not in jail. James beat him up and he stayed away until yesterday. I just didn't want you to freak!"

"How am I **NOT** supposed to freak hearing this?" my mother questioned in an obvious tone. "You're my daughter, Samantha! He put your life in **danger**! Did you even bring it to the police? He could be in jail, you know! You can't expect to handle all this yourself!"

"No I didn't because he said he'd kill if I did! And I DON'T WANT TO DIE OK!" I screamed into the phone, feeling the tears wanting to break out. "I don't want James to either! Or anyone for that matter! He disappeared and didn't bother anyone for nine months! But last night I guess he was in the audience when James proposed and decided that now was the time to start up again. So he put a note in my bedroom with a rose saying _You will always be mine_. Now James is freaking and wanting to move, and I don't want to right away because I had a terrible nightmare when I fainted and we got in a fight this morning and started screaming and swearing and arguing-"

"Honey!" my mother interrupted, shushing me with soft whispers. "Calm down, and explain to me this fight. Are you still angry? Do you want to talk about it all?"

Hearing those words just made me break down. I started to sob over the phone, my shoulders heaving as I covered my mouth with my right hand. "I'm scared, Mom" I confessed through my cries and weeping. "I'm scared of what else he can do! I don't want to live my life in fear! And I don't want James to leave me!"

"Oh, honey" she spoke sadly into the receiver. "It's ok. I'm here. Don't cry." Her tone was soothing like a mother should be. "This is why you need to take it to the police and get him in jail so you're not in fear everywhere you go. And James is leaving? What happened?"

I sniffled and blinked, trying to calm the tears that were pouring out. But for some reason, they rushed out faster. "I-I'm just too stressed out!" I wailed, slamming my fist onto the mattress. "So much has happened and it's moving too fast for me. I can't keep up with everything! My mind is such a mess right now after everything that I can't think straight. I just can't do this…"

"I know, baby. I understand" my mother whispered in a soft tone. "What exactly is moving too fast for you? Can you not handle Drew? James? The engagement? Moving?"

"Everything!" I answered back, shaking my head and letting the tears cover my whole cheek. "I love James and want to get married to him, but not with all of this other stuff happening! It hasn't even been a full day and already I'm so overwhelmed! I don't like to have issues being thrown at me! It's too much to take in!"

"Alright, you need to take it one step at a time" she told me, helping me with the much needed motherly advice. "Now what's the biggest issue right now?"

I wiped from under my eyes with my right thumb and rubbed the excess water off on my sweatpants. "J-James" I stammered, closing my eyes and taking a long breath to calm myself. "We got into an argument over moving this morning and now we aren't talking."

"Oh honey, you have to straighten that out then" she sighed, her voice getting lower. "Did he leave the house or anything?"

"No, I don't think so…" I stuttered, turning my head towards the door to try and hear if there were any movements from outside. But all I got was silence. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "He's not upstairs… He might be downstairs."

"Ok, well you need to get off your bed and go downstairs to talk it out. I know you, Sam. You're going to keep yourself locked up in that bedroom and never come out because you're scared to face the realization that this truly is happening. James is your fiancé. You need to make this right."

"How did you know I was in the bedroom?" I asked, ignoring all the other comments she said because I was too curious.

"I'm your **mother**. I know these things" she managed to laugh out. "You used to do that as a teenager. Some things don't change… But what I do know has changed is your heart. You know what's right, but you can't go down and talk to James because you feel like something bad will happen."

"I-" I tried to think of a reasonable excuse or response to this, but there was none. Mothers always knew best, and they seemed to give the perfect advice. I had to listen to it right now and take it. "I had a nightmare James left me…" I squeaked out in a barely audible voice.

There was no noise on the other line, the static the only thing filling my ears. "Is-is that why you're scared?" my mother asked, connecting everything together.

I couldn't even respond with a yes, so I just mumbled and allowed my face to scrunch up as I sobbed again. It was more of a dry weeping, my eyes getting glossy and watery but never releasing the tears inside. "He… he said he couldn't handle the Drew situation. And…. and he couldn't deal with us. So he moved out and left me to die…"

"That was only a dream" my mother tried to reassure, shushing me and making small loving noises to soothe me. "James would never do that. He's supported you all this time. And now he's engaged to you. There is no way he's leaving. Now go downstairs and tell him how you feel. Now."

"No. I can't do-"

"Samantha." That stern tone was coming out, even though she was helping me with my issue. "Go downstairs **now**. This is the only way your fear will go away."

My breaths were short from all the crying, but I wiped my face with my hand and blinked a few times. Cupping my hands around the bottom of the phone, I whimpered "Will you stay with me on the phone?"

"Of course baby" she confirmed, trying to block her own sadness. It must have been hard hearing her own daughter so unstable. If only she saw me earlier…

"Ok." I uncrossed my legs and moved them to the side of the bed, standing up and taking a moment to gather myself before creeping to the door. Step by step, I shuffled to the door and slowly turned the doorknob, sticking my head out to see if James was in the hallway. He wasn't. Opening the rest of the door, I slipped out and cautiously made my way to the stairs.

The noise of the television couldn't be heard from the top of the steps. I took this as a bad sign, unless James was taking a nap. Gripping onto the handrail with my right hand, I secured the phone under my chin as I crept down the steps.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I peered around the corner into the other hallway to see if anyone was down there. Seeing nothing, I made my way into the middle of the living room and looked around. The light from the kitchen wasn't on, and the furniture in the living room wasn't occupied by James. The remotes weren't where James usually keeps them, and I noticed that the kitchen chair he saw sitting in was pushed back in. This really wasn't a good sign.

"Mom" I whimpered again, sounding like a scared little child. "I don't see him."

"Go check the other rooms in the house then" she replied, keeping a calm tone.

I didn't want to do that, though. I already knew the result if I did. Moving over to the front door, I looked out the small window design in front at my driveway. I saw my black Pathfinder, but James' truck was gone. My breath got trapped in my throat as I spun around to the coat rack. His jacket was gone, and so was his wallet and key he usually kept on the glass table. James wouldn't leave. He just wouldn't. He couldn't!

Ripping the phone from under my chin, I grabbed the bottom of it and screamed "HE'S NOT HERE!" at the top of my lungs before collapsing onto the mat in front of the front door. I threw my phone towards the cushions as I banged my head against the door. I couldn't believe this. He left. For how long, I didn't know. But he wasn't here with me when I needed him. He took his coat and left me alone. Well Happy New Year's to me I guess. I got the one thing that I never wanted to happen, but it was bound to anyway.

**My nightmare was coming true.**

* * *

**Yeah sorry about the shorter length. I had a little mind block on this one because I'm going back and forth between my English homework and this story. But I hope you all don't hate me for the curveballs I've been throwing at you. It's the sequel! Gotta make you interested somehow! Keep reviewing lovelies :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry about late update since this week has been crazy with homework and such. I feel like an ass for not updating, especially if you were sitting around waiting. But on other news… I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW WHAT YAY. And I'm going to Junior Prom with him yeah. This is wonderful. He doesn't need to know about my life on here, though… yet… for a while… ok never more like never. But alrighty then shout-outs:**

**Dreamer1992: Nope, it wasn't good. I hope so too, but you'll see here. And ah, here is Chapter 4! Hope your question about James is answered!**

**Taylor Shine: OH boy, thank god we promised! Yeah, it's one of those things where I love to leave cliffhangers because I thought they were a little weak in "You Just Never Know". Oh I understand not getting along with them, neither do I. But I can't help it! Really? It was evil? I thought this cliffhanger was somewhat weak, but then again I know what's happening later on… Point taken there. And well, you'll see if James comes back or not. It might be something you didn't expect :O I always read reviews and your point made sense :) Aw I'm glad you love it! I love this story myself because of how I let my ideas flow and it leads to things I never even expected happening. Haha maybe I should get worse then because I'm like a couch potato when it comes to drama in my own life. Then again, things are picking up. But thank you! It means a lot to me to hear that! And to end this response here, I get the mixed emotions on cliffhangers. They drive us insane! Hopefully this cliffhanger is resolved for you enough :P**

***OK FYI: I was going to leave this chapter at a wicked good cliffhanger for you all but then I decided not to, but then I said I should so you will all be interested, but then I said you know what? I'll compromise by leaving a cliffhanger but not at the place I originally wanted it. It's still pretty big though. That's why this is short. I did it so you all do not kill me!***

**Onto Chapter 4 in "What Happens Now?"**

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Impact~**

"_What Happens Now?" Chapter 3 ending:_

_"Mom" I whimpered again, sounding like a scared little child. "I don't see him."_

_"Go check the other rooms in the house then" she replied, keeping a calm tone._

_I didn't want to do that, though. I already knew the result if I did. Moving over to the front door, I looked out the small window design in front at my driveway. I saw my black Pathfinder, but James' truck was gone. My breath got trapped in my throat as I spun around to the coat rack. His jacket was gone, and so was his wallet and key he usually kept on the glass table. James wouldn't leave. He just wouldn't. He couldn't!_

_Ripping the phone from under my chin, I grabbed the bottom of it and screamed "HE'S NOT HERE!" at the top of my lungs before collapsing onto the mat in front of the front door. I threw my phone towards the cushions as I banged my head against the door. I couldn't believe this. He left. For how long, I didn't know. But he wasn't here with me when I needed him. He took his coat and left me alone. Well Happy New Year's to me I guess. I got the one thing that I never wanted to happen, but it was bound to anyway._

_**My nightmare was coming true.**_

* * *

JAMES' POV (**MUCH NEEDED POV I KNOW RIGHT NOW**):

This morning was one I was not expecting by any means. I thought that it would romantic and calm, but it turned into a crazy argument over moving. And of course it had to end with me being an idiot and calling Sam a stubborn bitch. Now she's not talking to me and locked herself up in our bedroom.

I guess I should be the one to admit that I shouldn't have called a realtor so soon. I was doing that because all of these Drew problems were affecting me too. It's so hard to watch the one you love put up with and deal with a wacko who won't give up. She fainted for crying out loud! Drew would stop at nothing to get Sam, and that made me pissed. That little gesture of the note brought me to my boiling point, but the fight this morning brought me over the edge. Not only could Drew affect Sam, he could affect relationships too. But I wasn't going to let him affect mine.

Right after Sam rushed upstairs to go into the bedroom, I knew I had to make things right. I tried to rush after her, but she wouldn't open the door for me. She said to walk away before she did something stupid like throw my clothes out the window. Right then and there I knew I wouldn't be able to get through to Sam just yet. I could see how this Drew situation was affecting Sam, and that one comment let me know that she was slowly losing it herself. I had to stop this madness. **Now**.

Once that remark came out of her mouth, I just sighed. There was no way Sam was going to forgive me right away. That fucking Drew ruined my day so far, not even **one day** after Sam and I got engaged! Over the course of the three and a half years I knew Sam, I had to put up with hearing stories about them, them being together, and listening to how Drew was a great guy. Until the day he cheated on Sam. Then, I had to listen to my best friend crying and try to help her from killing herself. After I started dating her, I had to deal with Drew and the shit he did trying to back with Sam. Sure I punched him a few times, but apparently that didn't stop him. Threatening him wasn't enough. I could see that now. Words were nothing to Drew, unless he heard what he wanted. In order to keep him away, I had to end him. Because I wasn't going to put up with his shit any longer.

I rushed down the steps, clenching my fists together from all the anger inside. Taking a white shirt from the laundry basket near the steps, I snatched my coat off the rack and swooped up my key and wallet. My phone was in my pocket of my sweatpants, and right now I didn't care too much how I looked. I was going to get dirty anyway, so why did it matter?

Opening up the front door, I stepped out and locked it shut. Maybe I should have told Sam where I was going, but there was too much on my mind right now to focus on a little note. Plus with the way we ended things, I didn't know if she wanted to talk to me. Making my way to my truck, I hopped in and quickly started the engine. I didn't even bother to slip on my seatbelt because of how much anger was pulsing through my veins. I could already see it, me arriving right at Drew's driveway as silent as can be. Walking up to the door, making sure the hand that held my pocketknife was behind my back. Watching the door open, seeing Drew's face turn into pure terror as my sharpened blade met his chest right near his heart. Just smiling to myself as his eyes rolled back into his head as I continue to stab right where it hurt. Even though there would be no heart there, at least he would die. Then, once the desired amount of blood seeped through his open wounds, I would give him once final blow to the head before he went to where he belonged: Hell.

Pulling out of the driveway, I was already evilly smiling to myself. My body was craving for blood, begging to slice at someone's flesh and watch them in amusement as they bled at my feet. There was this feeling within the inner pit of my stomach that whispered in my ear, chanting "_End Drew! End Drew!_" throughout my entire head. It echoed off every wall, consuming my body with gruesome thoughts that only put a deeper smile on my face. That grin was scratching its way permanently onto my face, remaining there until I finally completed my ultimate task of killing Drew. Only then would this urge for fresh human blood be quenched.

The road was quiet and dark, allowing each deathly thought to pulse in my brain. The voices were loud and clear, practically screaming at me in agony for everything Sam had to go through. "_It's all your fault_" they kept whispering, "_Pay the price!_" I knew that Sam was in danger because of me, so I was going to do everything I could to make sure that she was safe and protected again.

I kept driving and ran a small checklist through my head of everything I had with me or in the car. _Cell phone? _** Check. **_Rags? _**Check. **_Knife?_** Check.**_ Rope?_** Check.**_ First aid kit? _**Check. **I had everything with me that I thought I could need for this encounter with Drew. You could say I was more than ready.

To keep the persuading voices mute, I turned up the radio and blasted it as loud as I could. Ironically, the song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes was on. It reminded me of the happiest day (well night) of my life. So far, at least. That night I proposed to Sam, I thought everything was perfect. But boy did I assume wrong. The whole mood of that changed forever the minute I connected two and two together in my head and realized that Drew came back. And then Sam blacked out. That was probably the most terrifying thing I had ever gone through. Just to watch her eyes roll back in her head as she hit the floor brought chills up my spine. I could never imagine my life without Sam, and I wasn't going to start now.

Deciding that I had enough of the music, I turned the radio off and stared at the open road in front of me. I was close to Drew's place, and the taste of fresh prey was growing stronger on my tongue. I could already smell the salty blood gushing out of Drew's open wounds, making another smile grow on my face. It was extremely amusing to me to be able to picture this, imagining a limp and lifeless Drew on the ground. A frozen look of shock and pain would be plastered on that face, and I would be able to see the terror permanently stuck deep within his eyes. Just thinking about everything I could do to him made me even more anxious to end this. Snap his body like a twig, bang his head against the wall, paint it with deep red, pink and gray matter, and laugh as he would slide down the wall dead. The more I kept picturing this, the more I wanted it to happen.

The road was surprisingly empty, but then again, it was New Year's Day. People were probably in their house sleeping off the worst hangover they've had in a while, or resting from all the partying. Or they could be like me on their way to kill your fiancé's ex boyfriend. Wait, never mind. It was an assumption though. Who knows what people did on New Year's? I don't think I even wanted to know.

I had my phone in my lap, squeezing it between my thighs as I drove down the streets to the northern end of town again. I could see a car driving towards me from the distance, coming closer to reveal a deep red color. These back roads had many twists and turns, making it even difficult with the morning sun shining. I squinted as the sunlight shined right on my face, bringing my hand up to push the visor down.

I kept my eyes drilled on the road, gripping the steering wheel to keep my anger in check. Feeling my phone vibrate, I glanced down into my lap and watched as my phone slid out of my legs on the floor. Muttering a quick "Fuck", I groaned and looked back up at the road.

Instead of my eyes seeing an empty road in front of me, I saw a red car swerve into the right lane and come charging towards me. The headlights were at high beam, making me squint again because it was unnecessary. I jerked the wheel to the side and tried to get away from the car, but it was going too fast.

Just as I started to wander into the opposite left lane, the red car yanked its way into my lane again. Panic was the one thing my body actually recognized. As the car seemed to be zooming closer, my eyes were able to focus in on one face seen through the windshield. Those blue eyes were piercing through the surprising darkness circling within the car. **Drew.**

I tried to bring my car back into the right lane, but Drew seemed to mirror the image. Bringing my head up to look, my eyes locked with his. That's when everything turned into slow motion. The car kept inching closer to my own, Drew's face becoming more visible with every second. The blood pounding in my ears kept its own rhythm, counting down the seconds until impact. That sneaky, evil grin on Drew's face drew wider as we could clearly now see each other. The road was oddly small, with trees on the side blocking much room for double lanes. I could try to get out of Drew's path, but he seemed to have his eyes set and locked on me. There was this look of daggers in his eyes, like he found pleasure in doing this to me. As much as I hated him, I didn't want it to end this way. But apparently he did.

The next thing I knew, the front end of Drew's car slammed into mine, sending shattered pieces of glass and metal into the air. The car moved backwards at an incredible speed and started to spin to the left. The windshield began to crack at points of impact from the flying pieces. I tried to move my foot to slam on the brakes, but it was too late. My body jerked forward, slamming my chest right into the steering wheel as my head met the top of it. It was then I realized that my seatbelt wasn't on. I could possibly die because of this. A pounding headache rushed to the injury, the blood beginning to drip down my face. The only reaction I had was to bring my hands up to cover my face. Yes, it was partially for protection, but I did it for another reason. I refused to look at Drew straight in the eyes during my time to die. If I was going to die, it was not going to be staring at him and knowing that he was the one who ended me. It just didn't go that way.

My airbag eventually popped out, drowning my face in the white fabric. It didn't do much, though, since my head was already killing with pain. My back felt sore, along with my neck and legs. I tried to look down and see where my phone went, but I couldn't see much. My clothes and airbag were blocking everything.

Just when I thought that the worst was over, I heard the sound of screeching tires. I tilted my head up and turned it as slowly as I could to the right so I could look out through the driver's window. That's when Drew's car began to back up in reverse, the pieces of glass falling off the smashed front end. I squinted my eyes to look at him, seeing the evil grin grow slowly over his mouth. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and punched the gas, sending his car speeding right towards the driver's side of mine. That same grin kept getting bigger and bigger, showing how satisfied he was that he could end my life and have Sam. He wanted me dead as much as I wanted him dead. Maybe even more.

The last thing I remember was Drew's front end slamming right into my driver's window, crushing the left side of my body and sending sharp messages of pain all through my arm and leg. The weight was killing me, making my body ache in all places. My neck threw back and snapped slightly, hanging somewhat limp after. My chest couldn't expand, the breaths getting shorter and less. Then came the darkness, starting in the corners of my eyes and spreading to the middle. My eyes rolled back as I felt the same darkness Sam had last night. Only I knew that this was worse, though. I was going to die. And I was never going to see Sam's face again. I wished I could have said goodbye before. I didn't want to end like this. But right, I had to accept my fate and take it like I should. That's when it faded to black.

* * *

SAM'S POV:

I couldn't believe my own nightmare was coming true. Nightmares were only supposed to happen in your sleep to scare you, but then once morning came everything would be fine. That wasn't my case. My nightmare was happening in the real world, each step slowly happening as the time went on during the day. Was this revenge for Death not taking me in his open arms? Did I really deserve this?

Yes, yes I did. I deserved this because I lied to James. I was the idiot who believed everything was going to be ok if I just avoided Drew in my life. I was the one who decided to handle the situation myself and almost got everyone I loved killed. I was the one who told James over everything happened. **I was the one to blame**.

Just sitting against the door and crying was sad enough, but not knowing what was happening outside made it even worse. I didn't know where James was. I didn't know if he was with some other woman, at some place eating, driving to see the boys, or going away forever because of me. Everything was because of me. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve this beautiful house, this well-paying job, these decent clothes, or anything. I didn't deserve waking up every morning to see a guy right next to me in his bed either sleeping sounding or staring right back at me. I didn't deserve Friday Movie night on couch cuddling with one blanket. I didn't deserve hugs from behind, sweet kisses on my lips, or any sign of love. Basically, I didn't deserve James.

Maybe he realized that and walked away. And now I couldn't blame him. Or be mad at him. Or feel anything except guilt because I was the one who put him through it all. Forget the promise he made; it couldn't work if neither of us believed it anymore. James finally got his head straight that night and realized that this is what it would be like with me in his life. The drama, the fighting, the problems, the **unhappiness**. My life was the worst thing to come into his own, and he was going us both a favor by leaving.

It was amazing how in the next few minutes my thought processes made a complete 180. Sitting there thinking that this was going to happen was something I did not see myself doing. But oddly enough, I was right there in front of my front door. But then there was a knock on the door that changed **everything**.

I tried to gain my composure as I heard the sound of hard knocking at my door. Wiping the tears from under my eyes, I quietly stood up and fixed my hair before opening the door. My face fell in confusion as I saw two police officers standing there with their hands crossed in front of them. They both had dark blue uniforms on with their belts clipped around with all their special equipment.

The shorter one lifted his glasses up to the top off his head and cleared his throat, staring at his shoes the whole time. When he brought his eyes up to mine, I saw the sadness within. "Are you Miss Samantha Joneston?" he asked me, keeping a neutral tone as best as he could.

"Yes…" I replied, sounding cautious and confused. "Is there a problem officer?"

Both cops looked at each other and sighed, taking their glasses off completely and holding them between their fingers. The taller cop took a breath in and looked at me with the saddest eyes. He opened his mouth and licked his lips. "You fiancé has been in a car accident" he told me with the same tone the other cop tried to keep. It still suggested that this was hard to do for them, though.

I took a sharp breath in and stared at the two cops back and forth. Bringing my hands to clutch onto the side of the door, I blinked and glanced down at the ground. Everything that I said before was disregarded. No more thinking that it was better this way, no more blaming myself, no more problems. The only thing going through my head was how much I loved James and wanted him by my side for the rest of my life. Holding back the tears, I choked out "Is-is he ok?"

The look on their faces was all I needed to know the answer. They let their eyelids drop as they shifted in their stance and let their heads fall. "I'm sorry…" the shorter one confessed, looking up at me once more. "But he is in critical condition right now."

"But… he'll make it right?" I squeaked out, letting my voice whisper away into the cool wind. He had to make it. James was the love of my life. I couldn't let him die. I didn't even ask questions because that didn't matter. All that mattered was James making it out alive.

For the second time, there was no answer right away. I only received a face that told me that he probably wouldn't. I began to sob at my front door, letting my legs give out from under me as my hands went up to my face. "NO!" I screamed, my voice cracking and fading away. The tears were pouring out, dripping onto the steps and around the area I was sitting. This couldn't be happening. **This just couldn't.**

The two police officers grabbed my arms and helped me to my feet, even though I couldn't stand up on my own. They brought me over to the side of my doorframe and leaned me against the open end. "I am sorry, miss" the taller one apologized. "We can take you to the hospital to see him if you would like." His voice was so quiet, barely letting me pick it up. I didn't want their sympathy right now. I just wanted to be left alone.

Yanking my arms away from their grip, I sniffled and turned my face away to cry. Closing my eyes, I swallowed the lump in my throat and released a quick sob. I tried opening my mouth, but I just couldn't speak. There were no words to describe the situation right now. There was a possibly James could die, and I couldn't stand the thought of that. I couldn't stand one part of my life missing with an empty hole. An empty hole only filled by him. The only thing I could rely on right now was God, because James was in his hands. And I prayed to him to let him survive. I needed James alive.

* * *

**Ok, whatever you do, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_**PLEASE **_**DO NOT KILL ME! I LIKE MY LIFE RIGHT NOW OK! That was just something I felt ****had**** to happen because we **_**all**_** know that James just wouldn't leave like that, right? Because he loves Sam! So much and would ****never****do that to her! He just wanted to kill Drew, no biggie. But then this happened… AT LEAST IT'S NOT THAT BAD OF A CLIFFHANGER OK! Ok I'm lying so much you can read it in the caps. I fucked you all over with this cliffhanger, which was a terrible thing to do because I haven't updated in a week. But I had to in order to make the next chapter make sense. I couldn't put too much in here because the next chapter was going to focus on the aftermath. Please understand this and thank you.**

**One more thing, I seriously got creeped out when I read James' thought "My body was craving for blood, begging to slice at someone's flesh and watch them in amusement as they bled at my feet. " And I WROTE THE LINE! Damn, either I'm getting really good at writing or my imagination is going hay-wire. But anyway, keep reviewing and let me know your thoughts on everything. Thank yas :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just telling you that these updates have been later because of a lot of things. I had MCAS this week and the last part is on Monday. Plus I've been hanging with my boyfriend and trying to do homework so I have time to myself. So I apologize for this late update, but they will be coming sooner in the future!**

**Thank you my wonderfuls for the reviews! I love seeing that number go up in favorites and follows as well! I am glad you all love this story! If you're reading this and haven't checked out the prequel "You Just Never Know", I suggest you should so you can get to know the characters involved. But, anyway, onto my shout-outs:**

**Dreamer1992: I think we all want James to be ok :( And yes, I think he will. Kendall will probably fly his ass down with Krista ready with her heel out to kiss him in the ass. But then again, Sam might get to him first… Here's chapter 5 that will hopefully make you feel a little easier.**

**am4muzik: OMG wow, thank you for spending the time to read my story! It means a lot to know you enjoy it :) And thanks; this story is only in the beginning but I plan on making it even better. Oh yes, Sam and James need that wedding, so he'll hold on as best as he can. Ah, I love all the kindness in here! Chapter 5 will let you know about James…**

**Taylor Shine: Oh god I swear, your reviews just keep getting better and better! I was reading it during my time feeding the cats and I started making comments, nodding, and chuckling at it so much that my mom had to ask what's up. But here we go with the response: Ah hope you're you not too pissed! O.o At least it did make sense. I was going to leave it at James' car accident but that would have been WAY too cruel in my opinion. And good, that's relieving to know. I think we all love James, so we'll see if he dies or clings on for all of us who love him so. Yeah, about that line… I kinda let my imagination wander so I could sink into the character and picture his thoughts. But I thought it somewhat worked so I could show how pissed and ready James was to kill that SOB if you know what I mean. Awh, I do that sometimes too! But I hope it wasn't too shocking or anything like that. But hopefully this chapter won't have you screaming too many of those… YAY JAY WILL BE DEAD! Well you're working on it. And good good, I am all reassured now. Yes, step one in killing Drew=complete (to say the least haha). And now here is chapter 5! Wow long response but oh well :D**

**Guest: Yes, James was pushing the evil boundaries just a tad… And ah good job! Sadly, it was Drew in the car :/ I hope so too. And awh great to hear!**

**OK FUNNY THING HAHA THEY BLOCK OUT SWEARS IN YOUR E-MAIL FROM ! SO I WAS READING HALF OF THESE REVIEWS GOING UM WHAT? LET ME GUESS THAT SWEAR BUT NOW IT'S ALL GOOD AND FUNNY! USE MORE SWEARS PLEASE! OK I'M WEIRD… I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS LOVES!**

***All serious British tone* Here is to Chapter 5 of "What Happens Now?"**

**~Chapter 5: Reaction~**

"_What Happens Now?" Chapter 4 ending:_

_(JAMES' POV)_

_The last thing I remember was Drew's front end slamming right into my driver's window, crushing the left side of my body and sending sharp messages of pain all through my arm and leg. The weight was killing me, making my body ache in all places. My neck threw back and snapped slightly, hanging somewhat limp after. My chest couldn't expand, the breaths getting shorter and less. Then came the darkness, starting in the corners of my eyes and spreading to the middle. My eyes rolled back as I felt the same darkness Sam had last night. Only I knew that this was worse, though. I was going to die. And I was never going to see Sam's face again. I wished I could have said goodbye before. I didn't want to end like this. But right, I had to accept my fate and take it like I should. That's when it faded to black._

_(SAM'S POV)_

_"But… he'll make it right?" I squeaked out, letting my voice whisper away into the cool wind. He had to make it. James was the love of my life. I couldn't let him die. I didn't even ask questions because that didn't matter. All that mattered was James making it out alive._

_For the second time, there was no answer right away. I only received a face that told me that he probably wouldn't. I began to sob at my front door, letting my legs give out from under me as my hands went up to my face. "NO!" I screamed, my voice cracking and fading away. The tears were pouring out, dripping onto the steps and around the area I was sitting. This couldn't be happening. __**This just couldn't.**_

_The two police officers grabbed my arms and helped me to my feet, even though I couldn't stand up on my own. They brought me over to the side of my doorframe and leaned me against the open end. "I am sorry, miss" the taller one apologized. "We can take you to the hospital to see him if you would like." His voice was so quiet, barely letting me pick it up. I didn't want their sympathy right now. I just wanted to be left alone._

_Yanking my arms away from their grip, I sniffled and turned my face away to cry. Closing my eyes, I swallowed the lump in my throat and released a quick sob. I tried opening my mouth, but I just couldn't speak. There were no words to describe the situation right now. There was a possibly James could die, and I couldn't stand the thought of that. I couldn't stand one part of my life missing with an empty hole. An empty hole only filled by him. The only thing I could rely on right now was God, because James was in his hands. And I prayed to him to let him survive. I needed James alive._

SAM'S POV:

The police officers held lightly onto my arms as they escorted me to the police car parked at the end of my driveway. One of them let go of my arm to grab a coat off the coat rack and a key on the glass table. Then they shut the door and helped me down each step. My legs ached, the weight of the situation slowing me down. I knew I had to visit James, take care of him, show him that I loved him. But I was scared of the outcome.

Bringing me to the police car, the shorter officer opened up the back left door and gestured for me to slide inside. "I know it's the back of a police car, but it's the best we can do" he softly told me, letting go of my hand once I was fully inside.

I just tilted my head up and stared at the cop, keeping my sobs inside so I wouldn't look weak to them. They genuinely looked sad, but I knew that they had to remain calm because of this. Once the door was shut, both cops got into their side of the car and headed to the local hospital.

For the entire car ride, I sat in the back of the cruiser with my hands between my thighs. My heart was pounding so bad I literally thought I was going to have a heart attack. I didn't even care that I was sitting where criminals usually rested and waited while they went to the station. All that mattered was getting to James. But I had to release all my tears now in a way where the cops wouldn't be questioning me and wondering if I was ok. I didn't want sympathy. I just wanted James. I had to be strong for him, so now was the time to let everything out.

Thankfully, I didn't have any more make-up on because I cried my heart out. I was also thankful due to the fact that the two cops kept facing the road the entire time. If they saw me in the middle of a breakdown, I know I wouldn't make it. Just the looks they were giving me before made everything too hard to bear. I knew I couldn't face the reality of it all if I looked them in the eyes.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot as the car headed towards the front entrance. With every inch the tires rolled, my breathing got more ragged and louder. I wasn't even crying anymore, but I think I was about to have a panic attack. The car backed into a parking space right up front, the second officer opening the passenger door and walking around to get the door for me.

He grabbed the handle and pulled it open, peeking his head in and looking down at me with my head hanging low. "Are you ready to go in?" he quietly asked, placing his hand on the top of the door.

I nodded my head and scooted to the end of the seat, putting one foot on the ground and wobbling. I didn't even realize how weak I was until now. The officer noticed my struggle and leaned down to grab me around my waist, lifting me up and guiding me to the front door. I felt like at any moment, my knees could buckle in and make me fall face first to the ground. Every step I took, the more I realized that this was really true. James was really in a car accident. I really didn't know how he was doing. I didn't know if he would survive. I didn't know anything.

I closed my eyes and held them shut until we made it to the front door. Not once did I look at the cops or speak since I was too afraid of how I would react. These two officers were nice enough to bring me here, let alone tell me about what happened to James. The last thing I could do is act calm enough for them to think I'll be ok. It would just make things a little easier.

Walking through the doors, my eyes scanned the waiting area and check-in counter. The smell of bleach and medical supplies overwhelmed my nose, but I knew I had to get used to it. The two officers straightened their backs as other people in the office stopped to stare at them. I let the loose hairs fall in front of my hair to hide the sadness. Well, I knew I couldn't hide it. But at least I tried.

The taller police officer tapped on the counter of the receptionist, causing her to look up and widen her eyes at the sight of two cops. "Can I help you?" she curiously questioned, looking back and forth between the officers before making contact with me. Her eyes squinted as she took a closer look at my face, pulling back and gasping slightly. "Miss, are you-?"

"-Yes she is" the shorter police officer confirmed, interrupting the woman because of my own state. "She would like to visit her fiancé Mr. James Maslow, if she can." He added the last part in with a much quieter voice. What did he mean if I could? Was he referring to James possibly spending time in surgery or being taken care? Or did he mean what I thought he meant? If James was dead.

The receptionist nodded her head and leaned back in her chair, scrunching her eyebrows at me and giving another sad, sorry look. "Of course" she replied in a sympathetic tone. Typing on her keyboard, she moved the mouse and stared at the computer screen before grabbing a piece of paper and writing down a number. "It's room number 432 on the 4th floor, D-wing" she told me, handing out the paper to me. I slowly reached my hand up and took the paper, raising my eyes slightly to meet hers. "I'm sorry, hun" she apologized, pressing her lips together. "There are others up there visiting him too, just to let you know…" The two officers nodded, releasing my arms to help me stand between them.

The shorter cop turned to his partner and tilted his head at me. "I got this, Davidson" he said, patting him on the shoulder and moving me to the left so the officer could lean on the counter.

Davidson, which I'm guessing was his name now even though I never looked at the tags, cleared his throat and put his elbow on the counter. Facing the lady behind the desk, he asked "Can you tell me which room Drew Peters is in?" in an extremely low voice.

I stopped breathing once I heard that name. Drew. Drew Peters. **Drew Peters**. Drew did this to James. Drew almost killed James. My whole body tensed up as I clenched and unclenched my fists. I guess the officer noticed my reaction because he tightened my grip around my arm. I bit down on my lip and tried to control the fumigating anger from within. But I couldn't. Not when I knew Drew put him in this state.

I slowly turned around with the officer to face the counter and watched as the woman clicked the mouse and grabbed another piece of paper to write down a room number. My eyes followed her hand as it began to stretch for the counter. I looked over the corner of my eye to read the shorter cop's name tag. Johnson. Alright, Johnson and Davidson. I had to make sure I remember that. Because I knew I was going to need it soon.

Just as the paper was placed on the counter, I ripped out of Johnson's grip and ran towards the counter. My hand reached out to swipe the paper before making my way down the hallway. I could hear people gasp and whisper, along with the set of footsteps running right behind me. I knew it was the two cops, but I didn't care.

Running around a corner, I frantically looked around for an elevator or somewhere for a pit stop. Some of the doctors and nurses froze in the middle of the hallway to watch me, probably thinking I was an insane escaped mental patient from my actions. Spotting an elevator in the distance, I pushed my feet as fast as I possibly could to fly down the hallway. The cops were yelling something in the back, and the sound of the steps got louder and harder in my ears. So, I went into high gear and ran right into an empty elevator. I quickly glanced at the paper and saw 4 as the first number, so I pushed level 4 and then pressed my thumb repeatedly into the doors close button. The last thing I saw before the doors close were the cops charging straight at me, slowing down only when they knew that I was leaving in the elevator.

I went to the back of the elevator and leaned against the railing, panting and trying to catch my breath. The cool air scraped down my throat and into my lungs, drying my throat. I could feel my hands shaking, the piece of paper getting crumpled to smithereens. Adjusting the paper, I faced it towards me and looked down to read it. 417 4th floor D-wing. Wait a minute. What was James' number? I switched the other paper around to compare the two. 432 4th floor. That was close. Too close. We needed to move one of them for the fear of the other.

The elevator ride was too short, barely giving me any time to think about what the hell I was doing. It was about impulse right now, doing and not thinking. But I knew deep down in the back of my head that what I was about to do was wrong. But like I said, I didn't care.

Once the doors opened, I quickly stepped out and looked around to see if any of the cops were up. Luckily, I didn't seem to see anyone. The hallway seemed pretty empty, besides the occasionally nurse or noises of people softly talking. Glancing around one last time, I took off running down the hallways with my head pointed towards the signs. Some nurses stopped what they were doing to yell "Ma'am, please no running!" but like I actually listened.

Turning one corner after another, I finally found the D-wing of the hospital. That didn't slow me down, though. It actually sped me up, making my shoes slide against the slippery tile as I faced the open hallway. Moving my head to the nearest room number, I read **450**. Ok, so 417 was at the end of the hallway. Picking my feet up again, I stomped my feet before flying down the hallway. I was so focused that I completely ran past James' room, hearing a faint "Sam?" in the distance. It was probably one of the guys because I heard more footsteps starting up behind me. But I didn't stop. I was speeding down the hall to get into Drew's room. Room **417**.

Once I finally reached his door, I raised my foot to kick it back and make it slam against the wall. My whole body was shaking in anger, making me a teapot ready to steam. Taking my first step into the room, I turned my body to face Drew's hospital bed. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, flipping over the table at the end of his bed and sending the glass and plastic cups everywhere. "YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED JAMES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU IF YOU DID? I HOPE YOU ROT IN FUCKING HELL YOU DISGUSTING PRICK!" My hands were flying all over the place, my two pointer fingers pointing at Drew's grinning face. I moved to the side of his bed and raised my hand. There were tears starting to build in my eyes, sticking in the corners and begging to be let loose. "I DON'T EVEN CARE THAT WE'RE IN A HOSPTIAL BECAUSE I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU'RE SO LUCKY YOU'RE HERE SO YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO THE MORGUE! YOU'RE A FUCKING JACKASS WHO DESERVES TO DIE RIGHT NOW!" Each time I screamed, my voice got a little raspier and lower. It was slowly dying away from all the strain I was using on it, but it felt so good. Picking up a pair of scissors next to his bed, I raised it over my head and clenched my teeth together. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW YOU MISERABLE DICK! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FEELING OF SCISSORS STABBED THROUGH YOUR CHEST YOU ASSHOLE!"

Just as I was about to lower the scissors with as much force as I could, I heard a loud "SAM!" along with some footsteps. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, causing the scissors to drop from my hands. "Sam, don't do this!" the voice begged.

I knew that voice. Logan's. He began to drag me away from Drew's bedside, but I wasn't going that easily. Tossing my legs in the air, I gripped my hands against his arms as I tried to pull away from his grasp. "LET ME GO!" I yelled, pounding my fists on his arms. "LET ME FINISH THIS SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, LOGAN! FUCK YOU!"

"SAM! Calm down!" Logan yelled right back, tightening his grips around my waist. "We need to get out of here!"

"Don't you fucking dare take me out of this room, Henderson" I warned him, my voice getting extremely low and deep. I lifted my head up to stare right at Drew, seeing the inner evil gloss over his eyes for a minute. He looked amused by my behavior. And that made me snap. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY?" I screamed, wiggling my way out of Logan's grasp. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I THINK IS FUNNY? WATCHING YOU FUCKING DIE WHEN THAT PILLOW MEETS YOUR FACE! YOU ARE THE SICKEST PERSON I HAVE MET IN MY LIFE! AND I HOPE YOU DIE A SLOW, MISERABLE DEATH WITH NO ONE WHO CARES BY YOUR SIDE!"

Drew shook his head and tilted it to look at Logan still holding onto me. "She's quite the spitfire, isn't she?" he purred, his eyes scanning my body and stopping at the ring on my finger. "Maybe you should pawn the ring, honey, and get some money to pay for the funeral soon. Make it a little easier for you since pretty boy won't be able to support you anymore."

I leaned forward, still in Logan's grasp, and spat at him. The wad landed right in the middle of his face, between the cut on his upper lip and the bruise on his nose. I never even took a minute to look at Drew's injuries, mostly because my anger was too much to handle. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I croaked, my voice clearly failing on me. I lunged forward with Logan's arms around my waist, pulling me back to the front of the room. I kicked the side of the bed and reached out to grab a flower vase on the side table. Chucking it right at Drew's bed, I let go of it and watched as the glass broke against the ground."I AM GOING TO FUCKING GET YOU! YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR DOING THIS TO JAMES! I WON'T LET YOU WIN! I CAN'T! YOU WON'T!" The tears were finally slipping from my eyes, streaking down my cheeks and dripping on the ground. I was about to have a mental breakdown when Logan shushed me and rubbed the top of my head.

"Sam, you have to calm down for me" he whispered in my ear, rubbing my arms gently to bring my blood pressure down. "This is exactly what he wants. Don't let him get to you."

I instantly fell limp in Logan's grasp, turning around to bury my face in his chest and cry. He wrapped his arms around mine and squeezed enough to show he was there for me, rubbing my back caressingly and making soft shushing noises. "It will be ok" he assured me, taking a piece of my hair and twirling it around his finger. "We're all here for you. You can get through this. We're here to help."

I nodded my head slightly and sniffled in his shirt, letting out a few more weeps before lifting my head up. Logan looked down at me and released my back, bringing his hands up to my face to get the tears under my eyes with his thumb. He gently cupped it and pulled me closer. "Listen to me" he softly spoke, staring right into my eyes. "You can't break down. You're stronger than this. Be strong for James. For everyone. For yourself. James needs you right now, and you have to show him that you'll be there. Drew is nothing. He can't do anything to split you two up. Please don't let him get to you because we all know nothing will break you two up anymore. James loves you. We love you. I love you. Do it for James. Because he needs you the most right now. Just forget about Drew and let us help you because we care just as much as you do. Ok?"

"Ok" I breathed out in a weak voice. Blinking my eyes a few times, I looked up to stare at Logan again. He was holding the stare between us, his thumb sliding over my cheek. I stopped crying and put my hands over his wrists, leaning my face forward. He leaned forward too, joining our lips in a single needed kiss. The foreign feeling of Logan's lips was something my body needed now, my eyes fluttering shut as I pushed into him. He held onto my face longer as his body brushed against mine, joining us both in a romantic embrace.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, enough to make me realize what I was doing. I guess Logan recognized it too because we both pulled away at the same time, watching each-other with wide eyes. I still had my fingers wrapped around his wrists, clutching onto them from what just happened. His hands slid to the bottom of my face, holding onto my chin as he took a breath. I could feel the tears drying around my eyes, reminding me of what I came here to do. The thought of Logan's lips on mine was just a faint memory, and for some reason I wanted more. I didn't even know why. But I needed something.

Just as Logan opened his mouth to speak, we heard a voice fill the room. "Logan, everything ok in he-" Carlos' voice stopped once he noticed the trashed room and the two of us standing there. I dropped my hands from Logan's arms, his own falling from my face to beside his jeans. "What the hell happened in here?" he asked in surprise, causing me to tilt my head at look at him. Carlos stepped into the room and held out his hands, glancing around the floor and gasping. "It looks like you trashed the friggin place!"

There was a snicker from the bed, making everyone turn and face Drew. Shit. I just remembered Drew was in the room. Fuck my life. Did he see what happened? Did he see the kiss? Would he tell James or anyone else? Drew pointed his head towards me and Logan at the bottom of his bed. "Well…" he began, clearing his throat and giving a quick evil smirk to me. "Samantha came into my room without permission to scream at me for killing her fiancé and ended up having to be restrained by one-fourth of the boy band here." He gestured to Logan and winked at me, not mentioning anything about the kiss. I felt relieved, but I knew Drew would use that against me somehow.

Carlos tensed up at the words Drew was saying, most particularly at _killing her fiancé._ He took another step forward, clenching his fists slightly and staring at Drew. "We'll deal with Sam" he spoke through his teeth, trying to stay calm. "But just letting you know, James is **not** dead. And we'll get your S.O.B. ass locked up in jail for this. Mark my words."

My eyes felt shut as I took another breath out. James was alive. You don't even know how nice it was to hear those words. But suddenly a wave of guilt flashed over me. James was alive and I kissed Logan. Was that cheating? Or a simple mistake since I was in a vulnerable state? Or something else that made it ok? I had no idea, but I knew I had to fix this somehow.

While the three of us were standing there, Sara and Riley came around the corner of the room. "Guys, where did you go?" Sara questioned, slowing down her voice once she observed the damage on the floor. "Oh my god…"

Riley peeked her head from around her, letting her jaw drop to the ground. "Note to self, don't get Sam pissed" she said, raising her eyebrow and pushing through Sara to get inside. "It looks like a tornado hit this place. And this girl did it?" She lifted her finger and pointed it at me, trying to make sense of it all.

Logan reached him arm out and grabbed my around the waist again, pulling me in right next to him. I could feel his body heat because of how close we were, and I wanted to melt into the soft fabric of his shirt. "Now is not the time for jokes" he sternly warned Riley, shaking his head. "As you can **clearly** tell, Sam is pretty upset by this. So let's leave her alone and get her out of here to see James."

"Logan, I'm not trying to be funny…" Riley pointed out, extending her words while moving her head. "You know this is who I am. But I'll help you take her to James, unless you want me to stay back and pick all this up."

"I can help too" Sara added, stepping to the side to bend down and pick up a piece of glass from the vase. "There's a lot of broken glass around here, and we don't need to nurses hunting us down and asking questions. I don't want to go to jail or anything…"

Carlos turned to face everyone and moved his right hand like he was thinking. "What exactly should we do? It doesn't look good either way. If we leave it, someone will find out. But if we clean it up, people will wonder what happened."

"I don't think any of you realize that I am still here and very much alive" Drew tossed into the jumble of words going around, causing everyone to stop and stare at him. "I have the power in my hands, even if I'm in the hospital bed. So I suggest you be extremely nice to me before I take all of you down. But maybe if Samantha did a little something for me…" Again, another one of those winks in my direction. That made me cringe right into Logan's arm.

Logan grunted and squeezed tighter around my side, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "You shut your fucking mouth" he shot at Drew, his jaw tensing. "You're so fucking lucky you're not dead right now. I could have let Sam kill you, but I didn't. Don't make me change my mind."

"Ah, so little Logie bear is defending poor little Sammi" Drew cooed, half-smirking at the two of us. "Aren't you getting a little too protective for a bear? I mean you have Sara, so why kiss and run to Sam?"

"What?" Sara gasped, her face falling into a frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Clearly this jack-ass wants to get us angry by making up shit about everyone in the group" Riley sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. "That doesn't work on me, hun."

"My dear Riley" Drew smiled with a tone that made even Riley twitch. "You know I'd never lie to you about something like this. I wouldn't want to mess up any relationships by any means…"

Carlos moved in front of Riley and held onto her arm. "I don't where the hell you're going with this" Carlos began, shaking his head. "But I'm not falling for this shit. You're a person who's sick in the head and needs to be transferred to where the mental patients are stored. And I'll be the first to let the nurses know."

Drew _tisked_ and looked down at the blanket for a second, picking it up between his thumb and pointer finger and adjusting it. "Now Carlos, why get involved in this mess?" he questioned, letting the words ponder in Carlos' mind. "You're not the one who got into a car accident or kissed your best friend's girl, now are you?" Another second of silence so all could process what happened. "No, you didn't. So why don't take your feisty sidekick and blue eyes out of here and leave us alone. I'd love to catch up with Sam on old times and find out more about her and Logan."

Sara lifted her head up and looked at Logan. "You kissed Sam?" she repeated in disbelief. She didn't even sound angry, just confused and hurt.

"It's not like that!" Logan pleaded, letting go of my body and stepping towards her. "Let me explain all of this. Drew is doing this on purpose to break everyone away from the group so he can swoop in and take Sam. If you let me take care of this mess here, I promise I will tell you everything. There is nothing going on."

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet, sliding my heels across the tile. I could feel the stares pinned at me, but I didn't want the attention. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I opened my mouth and choked out "I-I'm going to visit James now…"

Just as I walked to the door, Riley spun around and grabbed onto my wrist. "Now is not the time to leave" she spoke in a low tone, glaring at me through her lowered eyes. "You need to help clean this up or explain what the fuck happened earlier."

I tried to tug my arm away from Riley, but she wouldn't budge. "Riley, let me go" I hissed through my teeth, not looking up at her once. She shook her head no and cocked her chin to the side, running her tongue over her closed teeth impatiently. "Riley, let go! I'm going to see James!" I told her a little louder, placing my other hand over her own arm.

Carlos moved to the side of the two of us and pushed us apart, Riley still clinging on my wrist. Looking down at her action, Carlos stared at her in the eyes and said "Riley, release Sam's wrist."

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Riley spit out, her face getting dangerously close to Carlos'. But he didn't flinch. "I just want a short explanation of what happened in this room because Drew is kind of making sense… Not that I don't believe you all but he made some pretty good points. Now tell me what happened and I'll let you go."

I raised my head so my eyes would lock with Riley's. Squinting them, I leaned forward and replied with a cold "No. I don't need to explain anything because James is in a hospital bed right now without me there! Now just let me see him!" I wiggled my arm around to try and release her grip, but it wouldn't go.

Logan stepped to my right side and shook his head. "You can't leave here alone because of your state" he flat out told me. "I'm going with you."

"Of course **you're** going" Sara snorted, crossing her own arms and facing Logan from the side of the bed. "Why, Logan? I think Sam could go with Riley or Carlos or maybe even me. It doesn't always have to be you. How do I know you won't try to steal a kiss or something on the way there?"

"This is ridiculous!" Logan yelled, tossing his heads up in the air and slapping them against his sides. "I'm not going to kiss Sam! Why are you letting Drew get to you? This is what he wants! You're best friends with Sam, and you **know** we wouldn't do anything like this. It was spur of the moment, and I'd take it back if I had to! She was sad and lonely, and I tried to be a friend! Sure we kissed, but we are all friends!"

"Guys, lower your voices. Please" Carlos spoke up, turning to look at the four of us. "Out of all the places to start a fight, you have to choose Drew's room? Come on now…"

"Not our fault" Riley responded back, turning to me and tilting her head. "If **she** didn't wreck the place then none of us would be here. Plus Sara and Logan wouldn't be fighting over a stupid kiss."

"We're not fighting!" Sara defended, uncrossing her arms. "I'm just trying to understand everything just as much as you."

"But I told you I would explain everything!" Logan cried out in almost a whine. "Listen to Carlos! Now is not the time or place to start something like this. We are all friends here. Don't let this ruin everything."

I rolled my eyes and huffed out, letting out a small chuckle. "James is a hospital room on the verge of life and die and you are all fighting over a dumb kiss?" I retorted, my voice rising at the end.

"Well if you didn't get together with James in the first place, **none** of this would have happened" Riley fired back right in my face. The whole room got quiet, no one person bothering to breath either. Once she realized what she said, Riley's face dropped into a huge frown. "Oh my god Sam" she stuttered out, her hands starting to shake. "I am so sorry for that. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Just my anger and-"

I yanked my arm away from her grasp and rubbed around the red marks on my wrist. "Fuck you" I gritted through my teeth, holding the deathly stare with her. "You think I'm just another girl from a small town who brought along a shit load of baggage. And for some odd reason, out of all the people I could meet in this town, I stumbled upon James. And over the course of three and a half years, some odd miracle happened that made me fall in love with him. Well I'm sorry for ruining all your lives with my presence. But I am sure as hell not sorry for my life with James. He wants me in his life just as much as I do. Why would he ask me to marry him if it wasn't true? So I don't care what any of you think of me anymore. I don't need any of you. I don't need fake friends who blame me for everything that went wrong. Newsflash people. Life can be a roller-coaster ride. If you don't like it, get off and don't ruin it for everyone else. Because you sure ruined mine. I hope you're happy." And with that, I ripped myself away from the group and headed out the door.

The last thing I saw when I left the room was a bunch of open mouths. Just as I disappeared out of the door frame, I called from behind my shoulder "Shut your mouth before you catch flies." Then I made my way down to James' room.

Well I tried. Turns out the cops got on the floor after my blow-up with Drew. They turned the corner and lined right up with me, speeding up to run after me. I just stopped walking in the hallway and sighed, thinking how great this was right now.

The two cops grabbed either side of my arms and held tightly onto me, enough to probably make bruises appear. They took a step forward and helped me along, turning us around in the other direction for some reason. More like dragged me since I wouldn't move my feet. Johnson looked at me and asked "Why did you run?"

Davidson hummed in approval and turned to face me. "We would have brought you up to see your fiancé anyway. We just wanted a separate interaction with Mr. Peters because of the level of the accident."

I just kept my lips together and didn't answer them, staring at the end of the hallway as they walked past Drew's room. The group in Drew's room turned and stared at me being handled by the cops, one of them whispering "Sam..."

Davidson poked his head in the room and opened his eyes. He instantly put on the brakes and peered into the room the best he could. "I think we found out why she raced up here" he told Johnson, giving him a crazy look.

Johnson sighed and shook his head. "Now we might have to charge you for obstruction of property and possibly harassment. You'll be with us for a little bit."

I puffed again and bit my tongue from a snappy response. Raising my head, I looked at both officers quickly before speaking. "Can I please at least visit James? I'll tell you **everything** that happened. But I really need to see James."

Johnson and Davidson glanced a quick look at each other before turning us around and walking us the opposite direction. "This is only because of his condition" Johnson warned me, letting me know that I wasn't getting special treatment. But I didn't mind. As long as I saw James.

We made it to his room number faster than I expected. With every step I took, my breathing got uneven again. Ragged, shortened, out of place. I was going to visit him and I was scared of what happened. Scared of his reaction. Scared of my own. What if he didn't remember me? What if I didn't recognize him? What if he came to his senses and realized that I was bad luck? I was going back to my old ways of things, and clearly they weren't helping. I just had to breathe in and brace myself.

The cops stopped right at his door, making me retract back slightly since I was heading in. They both let go of my arms and looked at me, Davidson turning to me and saying "We'll stay out here until you're done. Don't take too long."

I nodded my head and pushed the hair out of my face, moving my feet over the tile uncomfortably before walking inside. The minute I stepped through the doorway, I looked up to see James in his bed. Well someone who could have possibly been James. There were bandages everywhere, covering his face and body. His left arm and leg were in a cast while a neck brace covered over his collarbone. My hands covered my mouth as I gasped, tears building up again. He looked bad. James didn't look like James. I couldn't even see him. Taking one more step, I wiped from around my eyes and sniffled, clearing my throat to whisper out a weak "James?"

The moment the words left my mouth, I saw his eyes flutter open. Sure it was a slow process, but at least he responded. The blankets over his chest moved, letting me know he was still breathing. I watched as his eyes shifted across the room, landing right with mine. That very second, I saw the lively James, the James I knew and loved. Even with all the injuries he had, his soul was left undamaged. His lips parted, revealing a statement that let me know how much he truly loved me. In the most relieving and loving tone I have ever heard, James whispered "Sam…" before closing his eyes again and falling back into sleep. At least I hoped and wished it was sleep. If it was something else, I wouldn't be able to stay anymore.

**So I know I seem like an ass for a late update again but this weekend was so busy too. A LOAD of shit came down in here, so I hope you can follow this all. Next update coming sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am literally the worst person ever. You can all take turns beating me with my own giant chocolate bunny if you'd like because of my longer updates. Just I have been so busy with prom dress shopping and hanging with people and homework that ah gr kfdnkdfio. But thanks for the added follows and favorites too :D And the reviews and views keep going up so do what you do and I will be there for you ;) See what I did? Ay? Huh? Yeah I know nevermind here are your shout-outs ok pushy**

**WAIT I BOUGHT BTR TICKETS FOR THE SUMMER TOUR ON JULY 21****ST**** IN MANSFIELD SHIT YES. No it's not VIP I'm still pissed on that but still I AM SEEING MY JAMES AND HENDERWHORE AND KINDLE AND SEXY LATINO HELL YEAH. I might have some smuts after that concert because of my feels… yeah… DAMN JAMES WHY. Ok im done.**

**am4muzik: YAY YOU INCLUDED SWEARS I TRIED TO GUESS LMFAO. And aw thank you so much! There was **_**a lot**_** going on in there yes. Sam was SO kicking ass there but they got involved and everything went hay-wire. I can understand too but the blow up at the end! :O WOAH. Wow I'm glad you think it was fucking good :) Extra emphasis there I see. And why don't you read on to find out? O.o **

**Dreamer1992: Well here is an update to see what happens :P I think we ALL want Drew to get what's coming to him. Evil bastard. And yeah I don't want them to break up either! Drew causes way too much shit being the evil asshole he is. Let's cross our fingers that they won't.**

**Taylor Shine: Yes they will be coming sooner! Just not this one sorry gr you can hit me. Yay I'm glad it's getting awesome! Chapter 6 is coming soon, and so will the other chapters :) My schedule is still busy, but not as much anymore. And well hopefully this chapter gives you more information :P Maybe a surprise… maybe not… And anytime about your reviews :D They are great and I love them! Yes, a car crash is a shocking ending so I didn't. Hey, I am PERFECTLY fine with what you gave me! I'm just ecstatic JAY IS GOING TO DIE! Oh god I'm a terrible person. I'll wait for the death hehe. The long responses do, yes! Thanks for understanding, and yeah but that's ok. Life does sometimes because people get busy and other things. And I'm happy you loved it :) Yeah that would be bad if Sam got buried in that stuff… and here's the next chapter!**

**Brookemaslow4eva: IKR tell me about it! Unfortunately it seems like that quality will go away either… **

**Littlelia14: Well lucky for you, here's an update! ;D And thank you! That's what I want. Hopefully this cliffhanger doesn't kill you…**

**Wow chapter 6 already! I feel like this is annoying since all these chapters are taking place in one day but there is SO much to write! But by chapter 10 it will be further along in time.**

**Chapter 6 is gonna be sick! Terrible rhyme there I know ok don't judge.**

* * *

**~Chapter 6: Results~**

"_What Happens Now?" Chapter 5 Ending:_

_We made it to his room number faster than I expected. With every step I took, my breathing got uneven again. Ragged, shortened, out of place. I was going to visit him and I was scared of what happened. Scared of his reaction. Scared of my own. What if he didn't remember me? What if I didn't recognize him? What if he came to his senses and realized that I was bad luck? I was going back to my old ways of things, and clearly they weren't helping. I just had to breathe in and brace myself._

_The cops stopped right at his door, making me retract back slightly since I was heading in. They both let go of my arms and looked at me, Davidson turning to me and saying "We'll stay out here until you're done. Don't take too long."_

_I nodded my head and pushed the hair out of my face, moving my feet over the tile uncomfortably before walking inside. The minute I stepped through the doorway, I looked up to see James in his bed. Well someone who could have possibly been James. There were bandages everywhere, covering his face and body. His left arm and leg were in a cast while a neck brace covered over his collarbone. My hands covered my mouth as I gasped, tears building up again. He looked bad. James didn't look like James. I couldn't even see him. Taking one more step, I wiped from around my eyes and sniffled, clearing my throat to whisper out a weak "James?"_

_The moment the words left my mouth, I saw his eyes flutter open. Sure it was a slow process, but at least he responded. The blankets over his chest moved, letting me know he was still breathing. I watched as his eyes shifted across the room, landing right with mine. That very second, I saw the lively James, the James I knew and loved. Even with all the injuries he had, his soul was left undamaged. His lips parted, revealing a statement that let me know how much he truly loved me. In the most relieving and loving tone I have ever heard, James whispered "Sam…" before closing his eyes again and falling back into sleep. At least I hoped and wished it was sleep. If it was something else, I wouldn't be able to stay anymore._

* * *

SAM'S POV:

I took a cautious step to the side, blinking softly to hide the tears building up in my eyes. This was something I was not prepared for at all. Not seeing James like this. Not dealing with any of this. But I knew I had to because I was with James, and I wanted nothing but for him to be healthy and healed again. Making my way to the side of the bed, I stepped right next to the stand on the side and looked down at James.

I was practically in tears when I got a closer look at him. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, dried blood smeared around the wounds. There was a huge strip of gauze taped to his head over an open injury, probably from hitting the steering wheel upon impact. The color was drained from his cheeks, the only color of red evident in the lingering scrapes and cuts. His eyes looked so lifeless when they were closed, turning his whole face into a frown. I couldn't help but shed a tear seeing James like this, knowing that I was the one who caused him to take off.

If this was my reaction to only his face, I was scared to let my eyes wander down his body. I knew that I would completely break down. So instead, I brought my left hand up and softly grabbed James' limp hand on the bed. It was ice cold, making my body shutter slightly. Squeezing it just a little, I let a tear slide down my cheek and fall onto his hand. My thumb was rubbing the top of his hand, allowing my warmth to spread through his body. This was when I let my eyes look at the condition of his injuries. I saw his left arm and leg wrapped up in a cast, the blankets barely covering his body. His right leg was under the covers, probably bruised and sore from the car crash. The neck brace was around his neck, signaling that he either broke his collarbone or a neck bone. But the worst for me was his eyes. His **closed** eyes. They weren't even open. This could have been the sign of the worst. Or soon to be.

Just thinking about James' condition caused some sobs to come my mouth. I tried to hold it in, but the sad sound escaped from my lips before I could catch it. I kept swallowing the lump in my throat, but it wouldn't go away. My nose was filled, making me sniffle from the tears. Using the best voice I could, I leaned forward and choked out another weak "James…" He probably couldn't hear me since he was resting, but I wanted him to know I was here.

But for the second time, James' eyes began to move. I watched his eyelashes flutter before slowly opening, looking around before locking with mine. His rich hazel color shined brighter the minute he saw me, forcing the end of his lips to curl up in a tiny smile. My own eyesight began to get hazy as the water glossed over each of my brown eyes. He took a small breath in and smiled, allowing me to see his bruised and cut lips. I could see how happy he was to see me in his eyes. His soul and life were reflected in there, staring at me like I was the last important thing on earth. I felt exactly the same for James.

His hand twitched slightly under mine, spreading the coolness to my palms. I brought my other hand over and covered his, enclosing both in a blanket of warmth. Rubbing my lips together, I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, whispering "I love you" against them before pulling back up. He could barely kiss me back, but I knew I gave him a little more strength.

James retracted his lips after the kiss and curved one half of his mouth, giving me a small smirk. But that smile fell once his eyes met mine again, making his face turn into another frown full of sadness. Opening his mouth to speak, James stammered out "I'm sorry…" in a weak voice. I could feel him squeeze part of my hand in his grasp, closing his eyes and turning to his head slightly to let out a groan of pain. There was a hint of water in the corner of his eyes, turning into drops as he squeezed his eyes together. I could tell he was struggling trying not to cry, and that broke my heart.

I licked my lips and took a breath in, closing my eyes briefly to make sure I didn't cry. But I couldn't. The water drained from each of my eyes, slowing sliding down each cheek as I shook my head. "No" I cried, biting my lip from the pain I was feeling inside. James apologized. He probably thought it was his fault. But it was mine. "Don't say that." I looked up at the ceiling and sniffled, rubbing my hands over his own." It's not your fault" I choked out, desperately trying to keep my breaths in along with my sobs. The lump in my throat was coming back, making it harder to let my words out. "It's mine. I'm so sorry about Drew and everything he did to you. I'm sorry James. I didn't mean to bring my problems into our relationship. Honestly. I understand if you don't want to be with me. It's ok."

I didn't even know if he could understand me because my words were coming out like a jumble of weeps and cries. I couldn't see James either because of how watery my eyes were. The only thing I held onto was his hand to make sure he knew I meant what I was saying. The feeling of guilt hanging over me was something that I dreaded. It kept bringing me down more every second. I was about to collapse here because of the amount of pain I probably caused James.

Turning his head to face me again, James scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head. "No, baby. No" he contradicted, raising his voice to stare at me in the eyes. He lifted his hands from under mine and motioned me closer. Sliding over in his hospital bed, James grunted and moved just enough to give me room to sit next to him. He patted his hand down in the empty spot for me to sit, bringing his hands up to my face as I leaned down to look at him. The water was slowing drying around his eyes, but the feeling of sadness still covered every ounce of his face. Taking his hands over my cheeks, James licked his lips and stared right at me. "Baby this was none of your fault. Not at all, ok?" he whispered out, his voice slowly gaining its strength with every word. "Please don't say that because you know it's not true. This is just something that happened, and it probably couldn't have been prevented. I was the one who decided to go after Drew and get myself into this mess. You can't blame yourself because it is **not** true by any means. I love you, and **nothing** will split us up. I am staying by your side no matter what. This is just a bump in the road, but I'll get over it to be closer to you. Anything for you baby." James stared down at my lips and gazed over my face, letting me place my own hands over his cheeks and run my thumb over the one clear spot. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into my warm hand, making a small smile slip through the cracks of my mouth towards my fiancé.

I just sat there are stared at James, allowing my tears to dwindle down with my breathing. James tilted his head slightly and leaned closer to me, closing his eyes shut to suck in the pain before opening them and looking at me. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked me, cupping my face and looking deep within my eyes.

I nodded my head and let go of his face to wipe from under my eyes. James stopped my hand midway, though, and released his grasp from my face. Picking up my other hands, James held both of my hands within his and turned his palms. Our fingers were intertwined as he brought them up to his lips. "Sam" he stated, kissing the top of my hands lightly. "I love you, and there is **nothing **I wouldn't do for you. We are still going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together, regardless of this accident or not. There is no way I'm leaving, no matter what fights we go through or anything. I look forward to enjoying my future with you, so let's each day one step at a time and enjoy every moment we have together. You're mine, baby. And I'm never letting you go." He lifted my fingers and kissed the tops of each of them, smiling softly through shining eyes as he glanced at me.

The only thing I could do was stare at James even more and wonder what I did to get a guy like him. Looking down at the blankets for a minute, I lifted my chin and gave James another sweet kiss on the lips. Pulling away, I rubbed my lips together and smiled at him, whispering a small "Thank you" before closing my eyes.

"No, thank **you**" James contradicted, giving a half smirk and blinking. "Thank you for being in my life." I pushed my body closer to his and scooted down the bed, letting my legs lay right near James as I placed my head next to the pillow. James moved over just an inch and breathed out, moving his right arm to cover over my waist and side like he was holding onto me.

Lying there, I listened to the soft breathing coming from my fiancé, taking the time to lower my own breathing to fall into a deep sleep. But this sleep was interrupted by a knock on the door, causing my eyes to fly open. I noticed a man standing in the doorway with a white coat on and clipboard in his hand, making me quickly sit up and jump of the bed. James grumbled and shifted his head, looking at me with a confused face next the bed. I gestured my eyes to the door and watched him nod his head faintly, scooting back to the middle of the bed and adjusting himself to become more comfortable.

The man walked through the door and lifted up the clipboard, stopping for just a second to oddly watch us as I smoothed my sweatpants and walked near him. He reached out with his right hand and shook mine, greeting me with "Hello, I'm Dr. Lasser" in a collected tone.

I replied back with a small "Hi" before turning to look at James who was squinting at us. Chewing my lip, I turned to Dr. Lasser and asked "Are you his doctor?"

"Yes" he answered, scribbling something down and walking over to stand over James. "And I'm guessing you're his fiancée, Miss Samantha Joneston…" he said, tilting his clipboard to read off of it.

"Mhm" I murmured, rubbing my lips together uncomfortably. He just continued to stare at the clipboard, so I decided to take this time to ask him my worries. "How is James?" I questioned in a tiny voice, my eyes locked on the ground.

Dr. Lasser finished writing a word and moved so he was in front of me. Flipping a sheet on his clipboard, he stated "Well, he was in critical condition some time earlier, but he seems to be responding better now. The extent of his injuries, however, is somewhat serious. We are going to monitor these."

I nodded my head and glanced at my lover who was starting to drift off again into sleep. He was trying to keep his eyes open to listen to us, and I could understand why. Leaning forward slightly, I took a breath in and asked "Do you know if he'll be ok?"

He spotted reading over the papers and looked up at me. Holding the clipboard with his two hands, he told me "James has multiple injuries. He has a small gash over his left eye from colliding with the steering wheel. His left arm and leg are broken from direct impact with the car's front end. Also, we have a neck brace on him because of precautions. There are obvious bruises and cuts, but that seems to be it all."

"How long will it be until he heals?" I had to make sure James could heal. It was part of my job to make sure he was ok and to help him. Since he helped me so much, I knew I had to return the favor.

"Usually a broken arm takes approximately four to six weeks to heal" Dr. Lasser informed me, using his hands to gesture the guess. "He'll have to wear a cast for the amount of time and take physical therapy to re use it again. James also has a comminuted fracture in his tibia. This is going to require surgery, which we are prepping him for soon. Most likely, we are going to use the most popular form of surgical treatment, which is intramedullary nailing. However, there are other open options of surgery to discuss."

"Intramedullary nailing?" I repeated, sounding curious and confused. Glancing over at James, I bit my lip and scrunched my eyebrows. "What is that?"

"Well, we specially design a metal rod fitted to his leg and insert it from the front of the knee down into the marrow canal of the tibia" he explained, pretending to have the rod in his hands to show me. "It will pass across the fracture to keep it in position. Now it will take over six months for him to heal, but it will be worth it in the end. There will be some pain after the surgery with walking and all, but motion and therapy will help. A full recovery can be achieved in most likely a year, and from there he can deal with his adjusted life."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. My eyebrows were raised as I continued to look between James and Dr. Lasser. By that time, James was falling asleep in his bed again. So that meant just the two of us were able to talk now. Nodding my head, I blinked and tried to comprehend everything. "James is a performer" I told the doctor, pointing to my sleeping fiancé. "They have a tour going on this summer that he's a part of. But that won't affect anything, right?"

Dr. Lasser's face fell as he shook his head from side to side. "Unfortunately, his leg will not be healed enough to participate in the strenuous activity his career encompasses. Putting weight and regular use to it that early may result in complications and injuries. I recommend he take a break from his performing career to focus on the recovery, and he may be able to return after a year or two to his career."

"No" I firmly counter argued, squinting my eyes and lowering my voice. "James loves his job. There is no way he can go a whole year without performing. That will break his heart. Is there anything else you can do?"

"I'm sorry, Miss" Dr. Lasser apologized, letting go of his clipboard to put his hands in his pockets. "Due to the severity of his leg injury, this may be the only option. I understand your worries for him, but this is something that has to be done. We are doing this to help him. If there were any other options, they would be considered. But we don't have many, so he's going in surgery later today."

"You can't tell me there aren't any other options" I growled at him, lowering my eyes to give him the death glare. "It is bad enough he got into a car accident, but I am **not** taking away the one career he loves." I could feel the tears yet again build up in my eyes. I felt like I cried enough today, but my body thought otherwise. Raising my voice, I pointed at James again and stepped out with my left. "This man has done so much for me, and it's my fault he got into this car accident. There is no way I am letting you crush his future by telling him he can't perform. I will do anything, research any other method, but you are **not** putting that metal rod in his leg. Not when I'm standing next to him."

The doctor sighed and tried to reach his arms out towards me, but I retracted and pulled away. "You have to understand-"

"No, **you** have to understand something" I interrupted, my tears brewing a fire of anger in my stomach. "He almost **died** because of me. Do you know what kind of a weight that is over my shoulders? I'm trying to be a good fiancé and do something right in my fucking life for once since I seem to be messing everything else up. I almost lost him today, and that will never happen again. So let me make the god damn decision before there is no decision to make!"

I was going to continue to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Does there seem to be a problem here?" I heard Johnson ask from the doorway, the sound of footsteps getting louder. I moved my body to the side to watch as he stepped into the empty space in front of the bed. Looking at me, he said "Time's up."

Dr. Lasser tucked his clipboard under his right arm and nodded his head. "No problem, officer" he expressed, motioning with his hands. "I'm going to handle this paperwork. Be back soon to check in on him." And with that, he walked around Johnson and went out the door.

I stood there motionless, taking longer breaths to calm myself as I fixed my eyes. The police officer moved over to me and gently touched my arm adding in a low "Let's go" before helping me out the door. I looked over my shoulder the whole time at James, wishing him a mute goodbye before going back into the hallway.

Davidson was standing with his back facing us, his hands linked behind him as he swayed on him feet. Once he heard us coming, he turned around and faced our way. "Let's straighten all of this out" he commented, taking the first step back down the hallway towards Drew's room.

We all began walking in that direction, not one person speaking a word about anything. The pace was faster than before, but maybe that was because my mood changed. I was no longer as upset as before, but the irritation of the doctor's words scratched at my skin. How dare he say James couldn't perform. He was strong, he was brave, and most of all, he never gave up. If James could survive the accident, he could survive anything.

Just as we passed Drew's room, I heard my name being called from behind. "Sam! Officers! Excuse me!" We all spun around to face the speaker, who just happened to be Logan peeking from around Drew's room. "Drew said he had something he would like to say" Logan added, pointing his finger inside the room.

Davidson groaned and stepped aside, rising his shoulders at Johnson and walking towards Logan. "What is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone, throwing his hands up a little. Logan stepped back inside the room, Davidson following after. Johnson and I stood in the middle of the hallway again, rocking back and forth and chewing on our lips.

After a short amount of time, Davidson came walking out with Logan behind him. "They explained what happened" Davidson said, using his thumb to gesture to Logan. "Drew isn't pressing charges or anything because there is minimum damage or evident I guess. I mean I went in the room and it looked spotless, so we don't have anything." Angling his body to me, he added in "But we're still going to keep in touch and talk. You get that?"

I mumbled a "Yes" and sniffled, realizing how tired I was from all of this. I wanted to go back to James' room and stay there until nightfall, but I knew I would have more problems with the doctor. Sometimes I had to suck it up though since James was more important.

The two officers cleared their throats, Johnson reaching in his pocket and pulling out a card to hand me. "Call us if you need anything. We'll be covering this accident anyway."

"Ok" I answered, folding it up and slipping it in my only pocket. Logan shuffled around Davidson and put his arm around me, pulling me in for a side hug as I said a small "Bye" to the officers. They waved to us in return, spinning around and talking to each other as I finally looked up at Logan.

Just as I was about to say something, he slid his hand down to my own and held it there, beginning to walk down the hallway past James' room. I was being dragged along, questioning a quick "Logan?" before being yanked closer.

I watched as Logan looked around and over his shoulder, picking up the pace as he completely walked by James' room. I locked eyes with James' door, the need to travel inside growing. But Logan didn't care, pulling me around more corners as we headed to the elevators.

The walk ended once we stepped inside the elevators, my breath finally catching up with me as Logan released my grip. I flexed my hand, rubbing around the wrist again because of how uncomfortable I was. "What was that for?" I asked, the confusion clear in my voice.

"There's too much going on here" Logan simply stated, dropping his arms by his sides as he turned to look at me. I never noticed how rich his eyes were, a warm chestnut brown that made my insides grow in heat. He sucked in a little breath, letting me see the tiny dimples in each crevice of his cheek. The little bit of stubble on his chin looked good, causing my breathing to get a little ragged. I never saw Logan like this before. And I really didn't plan onto now. What was going on?

I didn't have enough time to gather my thought since the ding went off as the doors opened. He averted his gaze from me to move his right foot like he was ready to leave. Once again, Logan grabbed my hand and started walking towards the exit, keeping his head down low so he wouldn't be seen. I kept looking around, seeing people raise an eyebrow at us because of our actions and pace. By the time we made it to the door, I was completely lost.

Logan pushed the door open and pulled me with him as he began to walk to his car. The cool air nipped at my exposed skin, creating tiny goose bumps along the way. I wrapped my arm around my chest to hold in the warmth, but it didn't do much for me. Logan looked over at me and slowed down a little, letting go of my hand to slip off his jacket and drape it over my shoulders. Then he snatched my hand up again and led me to his black SUV, pulling the passenger door open for me. I stopped abruptly and turned to look at him, watching him motion for me to get inside. As quickly as I could, I hopped inside and heard the car door slam right next to me. Logan then moved around the front of the car and got in through the driver's side, buckling himself in hastily and turning the ignition.

I buckled myself in as well and put my hands between my thighs. Logan gripped his hands on the steering wheel and stared, staring at me as he began to talk. "Sam, I'm sorry for what happened back there" he confided, grazing over my face with those deep eyes. His long eyelashes fluttered with every blink, showing his sympathy and guilt. "There was no reason for any of them to say that, and I want you to know I'm on your side."

"Thanks" I softly replied, letting the loose hairs fall next to my face. I peeked through each tiny wisp and was surprised to see Logan's eyes glued to mine. Next thing I knew, I was turning my chin to greet Logan in a surprise kiss, sending jolts of nerves through my body. It tingled over each arm and leg, stopping in my center and flowing around inside my stomach. The warmth of his pink lips was a new feeling that I was beginning to like, something new and exciting that begged me for me.

He leaned forward from his chair and pressed harder into my lips, placing his hands on the counsel to keep him in place. I took my hands out from between my thighs and squeezed his arms, regretfully pulling away only when I was out of air. My breaths were panting as the numb feeling escaped my lips, letting the coolness give a drink of air to each. Logan licked his bottom lip and turned to face the windshield, putting his hands on his jeans as we just sat there.

After a few seconds, reality jumped back inside my body, causing me to shake and widen my eyes. I kissed Logan, this time not out of sympathy or my emotional state. I kissed him because we both did. He wanted to and so did I. I kissed Logan. Logan kissed me. It made sense in my head, but not out in the real world. I kissed Logan. Logan has a girlfriend. Logan kissed me. I have a fiancé in the hospital. It didn't seem like the best situation.

I brushed my hairs back with my hands and played with the string on my sweatpants, licking my own lips to devour the sweet taste before it was permanently gone. Logan turned on the car and began to pull out of the parking space, not once turning to talk to me. I could see him looking out of the corner of his eye, though, probably still surprised at what happened. His fingers awkwardly tapped the steering wheel, filling the silence in the car with a soft echo. I caught him once looking up at me, his eyes almost turned black as they gazed over my body sitting in the seat next to him. I shifted my weight and crossed my legs, feeling slightly uncomfortable from what was going on. Deciding to be daring and break the silence, I curiously questioned "Where are we going?" with a hint of caution and scare.

Not looking away from the road, Logan tilted his head down and replied with a low "My place." And with that, he shut his mouth and continued on driving. I didn't know what to say in response because I was nervous about this kind of Logan. I never experienced it before, and I really didn't want to now.

* * *

**Did this make up for the late update? :D PLEASE SAY YES. Anyway, I have a question. I've been thinking of a HUGE plot twist in this story, but I don't know if you want it that huge or just a smaller condensed version. Either way, the story is still heading in that direction. Let me know your thoughts in a review so I can please you with this story :D Thank ya loves**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah you people are the best, you know that? In three days I got 5 reviews, which is really good. I LOVE YOU ALL! Is it weird that I have nothing to write up here? Oh wait, did any of you get tickets to see BTR and Victoria Justice this summer? Let me know in the reviews where cause I'm curious! I'm going to the Mansfield concert on July 21****st**** :D I'M SEEING MY BABY JAMES!**

**Oh yeah, about the plot twist, well….. What if I said I had two? Would that change your mind? I mean you all see something happening now but what about something else? You'll see in this chapter… maybe. Not it's time for shout-outs (and hints?)**

**Dreamer1992: There is trouble in the air. Something's brewing… And yes I hope that made everyone a little easier that he won't die. I wouldn't be able to make the story continue!**

**Taylor Shine: Please don't throw your laptop. Out the window. Well the Sam and Logan plot twist is only the beginning, and I said above that I have two. But you'll see in this chapter where I'm going. Hopefully. And I understand you picturing James in that hospital bed. I don't want people to hate Sam, so I'll be creating something different in this story. That plot twist would be mean, but maybe necessary? Or not and I get rid of everything involving them two… Choice choices… Is it sad that I almost cried myself writing that deep part? I kept sniffling and getting watery but I wanted the meaning to be there. Aw I'm glad you love my story! Chapter 7 came sooner! And my ending question to your thoughts about Sam and Logan is "Is **_**Sam**_** the one who has to stop and think about what she's doing to James?"**

**am4muzik: THANK GOD! I WAS SO NERVOUS PEOPLE WOULD HATE ME WAH! That's what I asked when I typed this. Sam isn't thinking, or too much is going on in her life right now maybe… I love Sam too, but I don't know why she's doing this. Well I said I had stuff up my sleeves hehe. Surprise! :D Thanks for saying this was well written! Maybe I wanted people to worry about "My place"… Henderwhore's on the rise! And I haven't picked out a prom dress yet :( I tried on a really pretty gray one that had diagonal beading from the waist down to the knees. And I saw a navy blue one at Macy's but I haven't been able to try it on. I also saw a red one at this dress store but this stupid bitch said to come back with my parents in like two weeks to see it. I'M ALMOST 16 LADY! I was pissed.**

**MackenzieBTRfan1: I DO NOT KNOW SISTA! SHE'S GOT A LOT ON HER PLATE AND IT KINDA HAPPENED! She needs to think straight!**

**Brookemaslow4eva: And now we see the Henderwhore shine ;) Hey you caught onto my "possible" plot twist ay! But if you know the plot twist, does that necessarily mean it will happen? O.o**

**So, after reading all of your reviews, you all seemed pretty surprised and upset with Sam. Like you didn't hate her, but you didn't understand why she would. It's not like **_**Logan **_** is giving off some signs either, you know… like saving her from the cops, taking her hand to lead her out of the hospital, helping her when she was sad and in Drew's room, or leaning over in the car to kiss her… Obviously **_**Sam**_** needs to think, not anything else… **

**But here is Chapter 7 for ya!**

* * *

**~Chapter 7: Here Comes Trouble~**

"_What Happens Now?" Chapter 6 ending:_

_I buckled myself in as well and put my hands between my thighs. Logan gripped his hands on the steering wheel and stared, staring at me as he began to talk. "Sam, I'm sorry for what happened back there" he confided, grazing over my face with those deep eyes. His long eyelashes fluttered with every blink, showing his sympathy and guilt. "There was no reason for any of them to say that, and I want you to know I'm on your side."_

_"Thanks" I softly replied, letting the loose hairs fall next to my face. I peeked through each tiny wisp and was surprised to see Logan's eyes glued to mine. Next thing I knew, I was turning my chin to greet Logan in a surprise kiss, sending jolts of nerves through my body. It tingled over each arm and leg, stopping in my center and flowing around inside my stomach. The warmth of his pink lips was a new feeling that I was beginning to like, something new and exciting that begged me for me._

_He leaned forward from his chair and pressed harder into my lips, placing his hands on the counsel to keep him in place. I took my hands out from between my thighs and squeezed his arms, regretfully pulling away only when I was out of air. My breaths were panting as the numb feeling escaped my lips, letting the coolness give a drink of air to each. Logan licked his bottom lip and turned to face the windshield, putting his hands on his jeans as we just sat there._

_After a few seconds, reality jumped back inside my body, causing me to shake and widen my eyes. I kissed Logan, this time not out of sympathy or my emotional state. I kissed him because we both did. He wanted to and so did I. I kissed Logan. Logan kissed me. It made sense in my head, but not out in the real world. I kissed Logan. Logan has a girlfriend. Logan kissed me. I have a fiancé in the hospital. It didn't seem like the best situation._

_I brushed my hairs back with my hands and played with the string on my sweatpants, licking my own lips to devour the sweet taste before it was permanently gone. Logan turned on the car and began to pull out of the parking space, not once turning to talk to me. I could see him looking out of the corner of his eye, though, probably still surprised at what happened. His fingers awkwardly tapped the steering wheel, filling the silence in the car with a soft echo. I caught him once looking up at me, his eyes almost turned black as they gazed over my body sitting in the seat next to him. I shifted my weight and crossed my legs, feeling slightly uncomfortable from what was going on. Deciding to be daring and break the silence, I curiously questioned "Where are we going?" with a hint of caution and scare._

_Not looking away from the road, Logan tilted his head down and replied with a low "My place." And with that, he shut his mouth and continued on driving. I didn't know what to say in response because I was nervous about this kind of Logan. I never experienced it before, and I really didn't want to now._

* * *

SAM'S POV:

I just sat in silence during the car ride, watching Logan pull out of the parking lot and turn onto the main road. He reached over and turned on the radio, hearing Jesse McCartney's older song "Just So You Know" come over the speakers. Jesse was singing the part _I shouldn't love you but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away._ Logan instantly turned the radio down and shifted in his seat, squinting his eyes to focus on the road. He cleared his throat and continued singing the song in a low tone like he didn't want me to hear.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not.  
Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

Logan's voice was like music to my ears, making me relax into my seat and close my eyes. James always had the voice of an angel, but Logan came in a close second. All four guys sounded perfect together, but James shined in my eyes. His high notes and longer notes made me melt in bliss, my love tingling more than ever. But right now I didn't have James to sing to me to make me feel better, so Logan would do for now. His voice was just what I needed.

I knew that song very well since Jesse McCartney was always one of my favorite singers. Opening my mouth, I decided to join Logan with singing the chorus.

_Just so you know,  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it.  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now._

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to.  
I just gotta say it all before I go.  
Just so you know._

On the ending word, I turned to see Logan staring at me with a surprised face. I raised an eyebrow and moved my hand to turn up the volume, tapping my fingers on my leg. This song was too good to not continue singing. I began to sing alone as Logan just listened.

_It's getting hard to be around you.  
There's so much I can't say.  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way?_

Surprisingly enough, Logan chimed in again and used his hands against the steering wheel to sing. Both of us sang together during the chorus again.

_Just so you know,  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it.  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now._

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to.  
I just gotta say it all before I go.  
Just so you know._

I quieted down to let Logan take over my favorite part of the song, plus the fact that I was feeling conscious of my voice. He never really heard me sing before, and I didn't want him to think I sounded bad.

_The emptiness is killing me and I'm wondering why I've waited so long.  
Looking back I realize it was always there just never spoken.  
I'm waiting here  
Been waiting here… _

During the instrumental part, I added the little hum under my breath, letting my loose hairs cover the side of my face again. Staring out the window, I joined Logan in the chorus for the last time.

_Just so you know,  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it.  
I won't sit around.  
I can't let him win now._

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to.  
I just gotta say it all before I go.  
Just so you know._

_Just so you know._

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to.  
I just gotta say it all before I go.  
Just so you know.  
Just so you know…_

The music slowly faded away as the song ended, the sound of the radio host filling the car. I lowered the volume again and chuckling softly, rubbing my lips together because of the silence. Leaning my elbow against the window, I rested my chin in my hand and stared at the scenery. Logan quickly turned his head to look at me and commented "Nice singing there". He was trying to make small talk after the awkward situation earlier.

"Thanks" I quietly replied, blinking and returning back to the window. "Just So You Know" was my song when I was a teenager since I "loved" this guy who was in a relationship. But right now I realized that the song could relate at anytime to anyone. It could even right now…

Logan wrapped his fingers around the steering wheel and continued to talk. "So did you ever think of going in the singing business?" he asked, tilting his head at me.

I uncrossed my legs and turned my body to face Logan's, my hands falling onto my thighs. "When I was younger" I replied, scrunching my eyebrows at the silly dream. "But I wouldn't be able to make it now. I don't sing at all really anymore. My voice needs more practice."

"From what I heard, your voice is amazing just the way it is" Logan complimented, giving me a small crooked smirk from the driver's seat. "If you really want to, maybe the guys and I took try to get you to sing back-up on one of our songs. It wouldn't be that hard."

I shrugged my shoulders and mumbled "Maybe." My voice got sadder as I thought about James' leg injury and how he wouldn't be able to perform. "I think James should be the only one in the spotlight…" I remarked, forcing a fake, light laugh. "I'm fine working behind a computer."

"But you deserve your limelight" Logan contradicted, glancing at me once again during the drive. "That voice of yours is too good not to be heard. James would be fine with it."

I was tired of this conversation. Logan didn't even know about the severity of James' injury. Leaning forward in my seat, I forced out a small "We'll see" before directing my gaze back to the window. I heard Logan sigh again at his failed attempt to make things lighter.

We arrived at his apartment building soon after, the parking lot filled with a few scattered cars here or there. I had been to his apartment only a few times for occasionally parties or visits with James. Logan had the apartment for about a year in the upper end of the town, only planning to have it until he and Sara decided to move it together. That is, _if_ they were going to anymore.

Logan shut off his car and unbuckled his seatbelt, stepping out of the SUV to run to the other side and help me out. I was still freezing even though the heat was on, so Logan draped his right arm around my shoulder as we walked to his steps. For some reason, he was extremely warm. And strong. I could feel the muscles from his arms flexing slightly, but I brushed that off as he opened the stairwell door for me with his left arm. I stopped briefly and looked around, taking in the light gray walls and dark gray steps. Logan's apartment was on the top floor, so he and I had to climb two flights of stairs before finally reaching his floor. Lucky for him, Logan had the "penthouse" of the apartment building, owning the entire upper floor to him. He led me to his light brown door, jingling the keys in his left hand to find the house key. Once he finally found it, he placed it in and turned the lock, kicking the door open and finally releasing me from his grasp.

I stepped inside and looked at the rich mocha walls and tan furniture, spotting a small blanket and pillow on the couch. Logan closed the door behind him and walked over to the thermostat, turning it up to 69 degrees as he dropped his contents on the chestnut shelf below. He walked up behind me again and showed me to his couch, letting me sit down next to the blankets as he began to make some tea for me. I played with the fabric of the blanket next to me, pressing my hand in the pillow to feel its fluffiness. As I was feeling the soft pillow, I heard Logan's voice from around the corner. "Those are for you, you know" he said out loud, making me jump in my seat and stare at him. I lifted my head to see that he was standing right in the middle of the opening to the living room holding two mugs of tea in his hands. He shuffled over in front of me and handed me the mug, taking a seat on the other loveseat to sip his mug.

"Thanks" I thanked him, sipping some of the hot liquid down my throat. Naturally it would burn, but today it felt so good. Carefully placing it on the side table, I tucked my legs under in the cushions and touched the blanket. "For me?" I questioned, sounding confused. Why would he have prepared that for me when I just got here?

"Yeah" Logan confirmed, his voice trailing off as he crossed his ankle over his knee and stared into his lap. He gripped the mug tighter and swung his foot, licking his lips before speaking. "That's what I want to talk to you about…"

"Talk about what?" I asked, bringing the blanket and pillow over my thighs. The mug was still sitting on the stand, so I grabbed it with my left hand and took another sip.

Logan turned his mug to play with the handle and placed it on the side table. "I think you should stay over here while James is in the hospital" he began, holding onto the bottom of his right leg with his hands. "He'll probably be in there for a week or more, so staying over here will be easier for you. Plus there will be no worries about Drew."

I opened my mouth and stared at Logan with wide eyes. Did he not think I was strong enough to stay home alone?" If you think I'm scared of being home alone, I'm not" I contradicted in an annoyed tone. "And Drew's in the hospital too, you know…"

"I know that" he answered, looking at his shoes before going back to me. "But he'll probably get discharged before James. And I want you to be safe, so I would prefer if you stayed here."

"But what if I don't want to?" I snapped back, crossing my arms over my chest. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself at **my own** house. And even if I did stay here, what about Sara? She would probably think I'm trying to make a move on you."

"And I'll tell her that I told you to stay" he replied, shifting on the cushion and letting his leg drop. Logan placed both feet on the floor and let his hands hang between his legs. "We both know that your house isn't as safe as you think it may be. Drew's gotten in there twice. He doesn't even know where I live. Please. It would make me and the others feel a lot better knowing that you were safe."

I snickered and leaned back on the couch, rolling my eyes and letting out a chuckle. "Since when do the others care, huh?" I tested, raising my eyebrow and throwing my hands in the air. "Riley practically blamed me for James' car accident, and Sara was pissed about the kiss. Oh yeah, they _totally_ care about me."

"Sam, seriously" Logan sternly said, giving me a straight face. "We obviously care. That was just a mix-up that needs to be straightened out. Riley apologized right after, and she feels so bad. I talked to Sara too and she said she just overreacted because Drew got to her. It's all good now."

"Not to me" I denied, shaking my head. "You don't even know how it felt to hear those words. It's bad enough I've been blaming myself for his accident, but for it to actually be confirmed? I can't deal with it, ok. I'm done with them."

Logan swallowed and closed his eyes to breathe out. "Understandable" he agreed, nodding his head. "But we are all best friends, basically family. Are you done with me too then?"

"No…" I carried out, squeezing the pillow. "You're the only one who's been helping me through this. But I can't forgive them. Not now. I'm too affected by everything to think straight."

"And that's why you need to stay over here" Logan connected, bringing everything full circle. He looked right at me and used his hands to gesture his words. "The last thing I want is for you to lose your mind because of the accident and Drew. If you stayed over here, I could monitor you to make sure you don't think about it and start blaming yourself again. It wasn't your fault. If anyone's, it was Drew's. And he's going to have to pay for the damages to James' car anyway."

"Not all the money in the world could make up for what he did to James" I gritted through my teeth, trying to take calming breaths to keep myself level. "That all means shit to me. Like him paying the amount will change him or anything. He'll still be Drew, and I can't put up with him for much longer. I'll probably kill him myself before we solve this issue."

Logan squinted his eyes shut like he was getting a headache and brought his hands up to his face to rub. Taking a deep sigh, he muttered "You know I didn't mean it that way" through his hands. Bringing them down, he dragged them across his pants and leaned even closer to me. "Listen, I'm not asking for much here or anything. I am just trying to be a good friend and offer you help since I do care about you. Now please stay here with me before you go wacko and do something stupid. Or dangerous. Or potentially fatal. Just one week. Not a day more or a day less. At least give it a try."

Sitting there, I thought about what Logan was saying. He did have a point. I was on the edge of losing my sanity because of everything that was going on, from the house issue to Drew to the car accident to life in general. Spending a week away from my house could clear my mind from those thoughts, and it sounded like a good idea. I wouldn't have to worry about when I'd break down, and someone would always be here for me when I needed them. It really did sound like a good idea.

I released the pillow and ran my tongue over my teeth, arching my back into the cushion as I watched Logan. He looked like he was anxious for my answer, like he wanted to know now. Licking my lips, I growled a defeated "Fine" while fluttering my eyelashes.

Logan grinned and brought his hand out to pat my leg, shaking my body and telling me "Good." He nodded his head and continued to grin at me, gazing over my body quickly before popping his lips and leaning back. "So what I'll do is bring you back to your house so you can pick up some clothes and then you can get settled here. Ok?"

"Yup" I responded, not making eye contact with him. There was something in the air that seemed off, like this was about something more than me being safe. "This doesn't have anything to do with the -uh- kiss, right?" I stammered out, trying to make it seem casual like I wasn't thinking about it.

Logan's head shot right up, his eyes locking with mine for a second before landing on his shoes. "Um no, not at all" he quickly stuttered, shaking his head and scrunching his eyebrows together. "Nothing like that…"

"Good" I tried to chuckle, adding a forced smile to emphasis my point. Bringing my hands together, I twirled my thumbs around each other and watched every moment. "How about we just… forget about the kiss?" I suggested in my best tone, still staring at my thumbs. "Both of them. I was just -uh- emotional and all. Plus it was spur of the moment and will never happen again so…"

"Sure" Logan interrupted, his eyes darting around his room. "What kiss, right?" he laughed, throwing his hands up and in back of him. "It's all good…"

I nodded my head and tucked my lips in, breathing out through them before pushing the blanket aside and standing up. "Before we go to my place, can we stop by to see James again? We kind of rushed out of there... Plus I want to tell him so he knows…"

Logan stood up after me and smoothed his jeans, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth. "Yeah yeah" he agreed, walking over to his table to pick up everything. "We'll go there, let him know, see if he needs anything at the house, and then come back here. Fine by me."

I smiled at Logan and fixed his sweatshirt over my shoulders, slipping it through my arms and zippering it up. It smelled like his musky cologne, and I kind of liked it. James had a smell like this. Sure this one was minus the hair care products and aftershave, but it was still comforting.

Logan placed his hand on the lower part of my back and escorted me out his door so he could lock it. We walked back to his SUV, climbed in and made our way back to the hospital.

As he was driving, Logan looked over to me and said "Hey, reach your hand under the seat and pull out the CD case." I bent down, stretching my seatbelt, and felt underneath for the leather case. Finding it within my reach, I gripped onto it and brought it up. My hands unzippered the case and flipped through each page, stopping only when I saw Jesse McCartney's "Right Where You Want Me" CD in one of the holders. Logan saw my wide smile and laughed, saying "Play it" as I slid it out of the plastic.

The two of us sat there for a few seconds trying to decide what song to pick. After the silence got to be too much to bear, Logan finally uttered "Number three." I pushed the button on the CD part of the car until 3 appeared on the screen. Instantly, the music to "Blow Your Mind" came on. I threw my head back and laughed, clapping my hands as I started to move to the music. Logan noticed my mood and chuckled again, throwing in a "What's so funny?" while trying to focus on the road.

I giggled more at his comment, turning the volume up and crossing my legs again. "This proves you're a Henderwhore" I grinned, biting my lip as Jesse began to sing. Since I knew all the songs, I sang along.

_I've been watching you.  
Can't believe just what I'm seeing.  
You've been watching me.  
Yeah baby better believe it.  
If you wanna dance, here's your chance to make it right.  
If you want romance, baby I'll take you home tonight._

Logan's face froze in response, his hand quickly moving as he pushed the track number button frantically. It ended up landing on "We Can Go Anywhere", which was fine by me. Logan sighed in relief and continued driving. I saw his reaction and smirked, asking "Don't want me to know your dirty song, Logan" in teasing voice.

Logan rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "No" he argued, holding the o. "I just don't want a reason to be called Henderwhore..."

"Mhm, sure" I teased again, looking back out the window and humming to the tune. Pretty soon, it changed into singing. Logan was quiet the whole time, listening to me sing all the songs on the CD. When that song changed, "Feelin' You" came on. That song ended just as we pulled back into the parking lot. I knew "Invicible" was next, but I ejected the CD before I could hear it. The last thing I wanted to hear was a song about someone driving from a car accident. No matter how beautiful that song was.

Logan and I walked through the hospital doors and towards the elevators, keeping an equal pace to each other. It felt weird at first because I wasn't funning and the fact that Logan was next to me. We made it to an elevator and traveled to the 4th floor, moving around the corners until we finally made it to James' room.

When I walked in, I was greeted by a surprise. They was a bleach blonde woman standing at the end of James' bed in skinny ass jeans and a low cut white tank top that barely held in her breasts. She wore a pair of 4 inch black stilettos and had some Coach sunglasses on her head. There was a little boy next to James' bed, watching him while he slept. He looked about 5 years old with a red fire truck shirt on and blue jeans.

I stopped dead in my tracks, gasping slightly at the tramp in James' room. Logan was right behind me, bumping right into my back because of my sudden halt. I flew forward, my hands going out to brace myself from falling over. The blonde turned her head quickly, revealing a face painted with a mound of make-up. "Excuse me?" she snottily retorted, putting her hand on her hip. "Who are you?"

I chuckled and turned to look at Logan over my shoulder, snickering at the plastic Barbie in front of me. Already I wanted to take a blow torch to her face and melt all the Crayola off. Or to her breasts and melt the plastic in there somewhere. Even if there wasn't, I would love watching her squirm and scream. Stepping forward, I crossed my arms and replied with a low "His fiancé." I lifted my left hand over my right arm to show my ring. "And you are?"

The girl laughed herself and shook her head. "That's impossible" she told me, sounding like everything was a joke. Moving as close as she could to me, the lady looked me dead in the eye and gave me the death glare. "I'm his wife. And that's our son." She pointed her delicate nail to the little boy waking up James, making it clear to show the wedding band on her left ring finger.

The minute she said those words, my heart stopped. Logan gasped directly behind me and gripped onto me tightly, knowing what would probably happen next. In the loudest and most shocking voice I ever used, I screamed out "WHAT?"

* * *

**THERE YOU GO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLOT TWIST RIGHT THERE! SEE THAT COMING? HUH? Hope you didn't or I failed as a writer. You'll see where this will go, though, later on in the chapters. Anyway, review on what's happening! Should Sam really stay at Logan's? Is this blonde bitch really James' wife? Is that really James' kid? Should Sam believe any of it? What should Sam do? Cat-fight? :D *trying not to be biased here but I even hate the girl. Seems like Sam isn't so fond of her either by the way she described her…***


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah thank you all for the reviews! It's so great to get so many reviews that quickly! I don't really have a lot to say up here besides the fact that I may be starting another story on here soon or may be writing a smut in the future because these damn James feelings are getting to me and I can't really write anything in here so yeah… Idk if I will yet though. But you can see how upsetting this is since that was a run on sentence. Anyway, onto my shout-outs!**

**OOH wait next week is April vacation to me, so I will be trying to make faster updates on here for you! This story is getting heated ;) **

**Littlelia14: I think your review got cut off, but if not, I still appreciate the review! I don't know if that l means "I" or logan but I think you were going to say something about him. In that case, you're on the right track ;)**

**am4muzik: I AM GUESSING YOU ARE QUITE SHOCKED WITH THIS. I GOT THESE PLOT TWISTS WRAPPED AROUND MY FINGER AY. Can I take this moment to say that I am a FIRM believer of Henderwhore? Seriously, the stuff I see on tumblr and other videos explains it on. Henderwhore is ready to conquer! I think Logan is thinking with the wrong head maybe? Oops, blame his Henderwhore mindset… Blame Logie Bear for everything Sam thinks! And his scruff and kindness and arms too. YAY KEEP LOVING IT!**

**Dreamer1992: I see I probably left you speechless haha. And well not during this part of the story… Maybe I wanted you to think that… Everyone seems happy about that. Let's see how the whole week at Logan's will be. Well now you get to read this chapter! :D**

**Taylor Shine: Well thank you then for the applause. Yes two plot twists, and oh god now I kind of don't know which one makes you want to kill someone. Oh should have read that sentence after but it's good that you want the blonde dead and not Logan or anything. But it's because of the way I described and introduced her so I get it. Yes it is wrong, so Sam is going to be pulling away. I hope you noticed last chapter that even though there was a hint of feelings, Sam still thought of James and her love for him like his voice and smell. Drama definitely is the reason why I'm adding the plot twists. Don't worry too much about Sam, though, with this whole Logan thing. She'll straighten out. I don't know about Logan… The other woman needs to go down! I want a fight but I don't know if that will happen. Sam could just punch her in the breasts and pop her implants but then that's more hospital time. Thank god you aren't throwing you laptop out the window! I don't think that would fit too good either, but thankfully you won't have to worry about that. Nice! I'm bringing a friend to my concert too! I hope they come out with this album soon because I am pumped to see James. **

**Brookemaslow4eva: NO YOUR POOR MIND! I'M SORRY IT BLEW UP, TRULY I AM! Ooh listen to this! I checked my e-mail on my phone while I was with my friend at Friendly's and started to laugh at your review. Then I started to sing "I wish that I had Jesse's girl" and it STARTED TO PLAY IN THE RESTAURANT! My friend pointed it out and I took it as a sign that I have to include it. It may be "Jamie's Girl" though, that is **_**if**_** Logan really wants Sam… ;) YES PLASTIC BARBIE THAT WILL MELT TOO LONG IN THE SUN! I AM SO READY TO TYPE SAM HATE ABOUT HER! **

**I don't have anything else to type here yeah so Chapter 8 y'all! **

* * *

**~Chapter 8: Ignite the Flames~**

"_What Happens Now?" Chapter 7 ending:_

_Logan and I walked through the hospital doors and towards the elevators, keeping an equal pace to each other. It felt weird at first because I wasn't funning and the fact that Logan was next to me. We made it to an elevator and traveled to the 4th floor, moving around the corners until we finally made it to James' room._

_When I walked in, I was greeted by a surprise. They was a bleach blonde woman standing at the end of James' bed in skinny ass jeans and a low cut white tank top that barely held in her breasts. She wore a pair of 4 inch black stilettos and had some Coach sunglasses on her head. There was a little boy next to James' bed, watching him while he slept. He looked about 5 years old with a red fire truck shirt on and blue jeans._

_I stopped dead in my tracks, gasping slightly at the tramp in James' room. Logan was right behind me, bumping right into my back because of my sudden halt. I flew forward, my hands going out to brace myself from falling over. The blonde turned her head quickly, revealing a face painted with a mound of make-up. "Excuse me?" she snottily retorted, putting her hand on her hip. "Who are you?"_

_I chuckled and turned to look at Logan over my shoulder, snickering at the plastic Barbie in front of me. Already I wanted to take a blow torch to her face and melt all the Crayola off. Or to her breasts and melt the plastic in there somewhere. Even if there wasn't, I would love watching her squirm and scream. Stepping forward, I crossed my arms and replied with a low "His fiancé." I lifted my left hand over my right arm to show my ring. "And you are?"_

_The girl laughed herself and shook her head. "That's impossible" she told me, sounding like everything was a joke. Moving as close as she could to me, the lady looked me dead in the eye and gave me the death glare. "I'm his wife. And that's our son." She pointed her delicate nail to the little boy waking up James, making it clear to show the wedding band on her left ring finger._

_The minute she said those words, my heart stopped. Logan gasped directly behind me and gripped onto me tightly, knowing what would probably happen next. In the loudest and most shocking voice I ever used, I screamed out "WHAT?"_

* * *

The dumb blonde just blinked at my reaction and sighed, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. "I'm his **wife**" she repeated in a slow tone like I was dumb, nodding her head and raising her eyebrows. "And we have a **son**." She used her nail again to gesture to the little boy and made a dumb face.

I placed my hands over Logan's arms and pushed off of him, loosening from his grip until I was free. He tried to reach for me, but I turned slightly and held my hands up to the sides to signal that I had this. Stepping forward, I titled my head until I was level with her and raised my finger to point at her. My right hand was glued to my hip as I spat out "Listen you fake-ass, spray tanned, bleach blonde Barbie wanna-be. I don't know who the hell you think you are showing up in James' room like this, but I suggest you waddle your fat ass out of here fast before I snap your arm off or melt you with a blowtorch."

The dumb bitch gasped in shock and let her jaw drop, while I could hear Logan behind me gasp as well and try to stifle a laugh. The woman breathed a sharp breath out and pressed her bright red lips together. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" she questioned with a hint of disgust.

I leaned back on my right hip and crossed my arms, rolling own eyes at the brightness of this. Clearly her hair color made up for what lacked inside. She probably used the chemicals as an excuse, but I know there was nothing but air up there. Clearing my throat, I gave a fake, evil smile and contradicted "Clearly you didn't hear me before. I happen to be his fiancé. I have the ring to prove it." I lifted up my hand again to showcase the expensive ring on my left finger, letting it shake lightly to emphasis my point.

She snorted and shook her head, glancing at my ring like it was a puny, worthless child's toy. "Oh that?" she pointed out, using her dolled up nail to motion to my ring. "I can tell that's fake honey. Stop trying to fool people."

"Coming from the one who's a fucking billboard for plastic surgery" I grunted, turning to Logan and giving him a disgusted look towards the blonde.

The woman's face fell after she heard my words, looking down at her breasts quickly before flicking her wrist. "Don't you have something better you could be doing besides coming in here and starting shit?" she asked, popping her lips together impatiently.

"I could chip off that make-up plastered on your face with my fist, if you'd like" I smiled through gritted teeth, leaning my head to the side to give her the death glare.

"At least I don't look like a scrub" the bitch snipped back at me, huffing and crossing her arms again. "You're probably just a crazy fan girl who wants James for his money, but honey you aren't getting that. Who is everyone going to believe, me or you?"

Before I could answer, Logan stepped forward and glared at the lady. "I believe Sam" he stated, glancing at me for a second before returning to her. "Not once have I heard James mention that he has a wife and son in all the time I've known him. How do we know you're not faking this?"

"Because I have papers to prove it" the blonde replied in a strong tone. She walked over to the side table and dug through her Coach purse. Hm, expectable. After sifting around in there, she pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Logan with a smug smile.

Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at the folded paper, slowly unwrapping it and holding it between his fingers. His eyes widened as he scanned the paper, almost bulging when he read to the very end. With shaking hands, Logan held the paper back and shook his head. "No, this can't be" he kept repeating like he was a trance.

The woman held up her own hands and gripped the top of the paper, pointing her finger at some lines on there and bringing it closer to Logan. "It's right there" she proudly stated, giving me a sassy face as Logan's jaw dropped.

"Sam…" Logan stuttered, his eyes not coming off the paper. "You really need to see this…" He brought the paper closer and squinted his eyes, staring at it with a frozen face.

I puffed out and stepped next to him, looking over his shoulder at the paper. There on the page, it read:

_**Marriage Certificate**_

_This is to certify that:  
__Dana Wilson__ And __James Maslow  
__Were Wed on the __23__th__ Day of __July__ in the Year __2008__  
By: __Minister Charles Parker  
__At: __A Little White Wedding Chapel  
__**Dana Wilson James Maslow  
**__Bride Groom_

I had to blink to make sure I was reading things right. That looked like James' signature above "Grrom" but I wasn't going to believe it. It just didn't add up. The date was after his 18th birthday. Clearly James wouldn't be that immature to marry that young. I never even heard of the wedding place, but I'm guessing it could be in Las Vegas. No matter what was on the paper, I refused to believe it.

Snatching the paper out of Logan's hands, I folded it once and ripped it into a million pieces, letting each shred fall out of my fingertips and rain on the floor. Logan watched every action, his mouth falling until he couldn't open it any more. As I was spreading the paper out with my foot, I firmly told "Dana" or whatever her fucking name was "I don't believe it. This was a cheap piece of shit you printed off the internet. Now you have nothing to prove your marriage."

Dana gave an evil smirk and tilted her chin at me, looking at her long nails and brushing them together. "There is something out there called a copy machine, you know" she explained to me in that pitchy, dumb voice. "That was a **copy**. I have the real one at home."

"Yeah sure" I laughed, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. Bringing my fingers together, I leaned forward in my spot and got closer to Dana's face. "Let me give you a little suggestion. I suggest you leave now before I take that heel of yours and shove it up your ass so far you won't be able to walk for a week. I don't play these little games, and I certainly won't stand here listening to your bullshit about being married to James. So go find a gas station to inflate your breasts and float away."

Dana's face grew into an angry frown, her lips sticking out like she was on the verge of saying something. Just as she lifted her finger right to my nose, the little boy next to James' bed started jumping up and down excitedly. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" he called, causing her to look at her son and put on a smile. "Daddy's waking up!"

"Good job, buddy!" Dana complimented, walking over in those skyscraper heels to look down at him. "Now you get to talk to Daddy. Are you excited?"

Wow, she wasn't an evil bitch talking to her kid. Only to me. I do have to admit that kid was cute. He had shoulder length brown hair will eyes that lit up the minute his mom started to mention James. There was this cute smile that grew on his face, making me want to aw at the sight. But once I realized that he came from that creature, I stopped and focused on the awakening James.

* * *

JAMES' POV (Missed his view since the accident!):

I woke up to the sound of talking in the background. My body tingled on my right arm where it felt like someone was poking me, and there was a lingering warmth on my hand. I could feel the warmer air circulating around my room, meaning that there were indeed people in here. My eyesight was adjusting, allowing the blackness to fade away and welcome the lights of the hospital room.

When I was finally able to see, I scanned over the room to see who was in there. Starting from the left corner of the room, I noticed Sam standing with Logan behind her in front of my bed. She looked like she was pissed but was trying to contain herself from some reason. Logan, on the other hand, looked shocked, confused, and smooth? Suave? Flirtatious? Whatever it was, I couldn't put my finger on it. There was just something in his eyes and the way his lips curled that sent alarms racing off in my head. It was something I was going to have to address later, especially since I noticed his eyes lock onto Sam for a second before meeting with the right side of the bed.

Looking down at my bed, I noticed the blanket was pushed off the right side of my body. It was draped over my chest and folded over the left side, explaining the cooler feeling my right side. It didn't explain, however, the warmth that still remained near my hand. Moving my eyes to the right side of the bed, I saw a little boy standing there with a huge grin and big hazel eyes looking up at me. There was a woman kneeling beside him, her bright blonde hair and red lips jumping out at me. She was quite something to look at, that tank-top giving perfect access to her cleavage. Wait, I have a fiancé. But she was something to look at.

The minute my eyes went to her the lady smiled, igniting memories in the back of my mind. I've seen that smile before, on a gorgeous beach, during a night in the city, and somewhere else. It was going to claw at the back of my skull, wanting to be remembered but I simply couldn't. The woman brushed her hair back with her hand and touched the little boy on the cheek, playing with his hair as she cooed "Hi Jamie. How are ya? Someone came to see you…"

I scrunched my eyebrows together, matching the voice with the face and the memories in my head. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her smile, her voice, everything. My eyes widened as I finally recognized her, my heart race increasing by the second. I knew who she was, and I wanted to forget. My ex-girlfriend Dana Wilson.

Sitting up in my bed, I groaned out in pain and moved my right arm slightly. Dana immediately sat up and reached for my pillow, adjusting some of my blankets and positioning her breasts near my face. "Oh my god, Jamie. Are you ok? Here let me help you…"

I just sat there and stared at her. Sure the cleavage was nice, I mean all cleavage is. But I was more shocked at the fact that she was in my hospital room with a kid next to me. What was she doing here? After how many years? Five? Almost six?

I guess Sam didn't appreciate Dana's actions because I heard her shout "Hey neighborhood fuck buddy! Can you please step away from my fiancé before you contaminate him with your STD's?" Woah, what? What kind of a Sam was this? I looked around Dana's retracting body to see Sam standing in her spot with her arms crossed. She looked actually pretty hot when she was pissed. The way her chest stuck out like she was protective, her arms pushing her breasts together when they were crossed. She had her weight on her left hip, showcasing her curve to her hips from the side. Just the way her face looked was still priceless. Her high ponytail was swaying back and forth slightly, her eyes turning a deeper brown with every blink. The corners of her lips would move every now and then, her tiny nose wiggling slightly. It was nice to watch an angry Sam without being the one her anger was directed towards.

Dana gasped and put her hands on her hips, turning to me and sulking. Blinking her eyes, she asked in her most taunting voice, "Jamie, can you tell her to stop swearing at me? Not with David around…"

"David!" Sam repeated in a long tone, throwing her hands in the air and nodding her head at Logan who was staring at the little boy. "How original…"

I looked at Sam, Logan, Dana and David all in my room. "Um what's going on?" I asked, my eyes darting around at everyone. I was extremely confused as to why Dana was here, and why Sam was so pissed.

Dana stepped closer to me and placed both of her hands over my right arm. "Jamie, can you please explain to them our wedding? They seem to think it didn't happen…"

"What?" I questioned in surprise, my eyes growing larger as I looked at her hand for a ring. On her left hand, I didn't see an engagement ring but there was a wedding band around her finger. Oh shit. Oh god. Sam is going to kill me. Shit. I better kill myself now that I have the chance. Yup I'm dead. I am burnt toast. I should pretend to fall asleep or something to save myself. I am still in pain and don't really know why I'm still alive but oh dear. What the hell do I say to get out of this.

Licking my lips, I breathed in slowly and played with the sheets on the right side of my bed. I brought my eyes to stare at her breas- blue eyes and tried to force a sympathetic smile. "Dana," I began, letting my voice trail off a little. "Why are you coming back after all this time? I don't even know who this boy is…"

"YOU KNOW HER!?" Sam screamed from across the room in anger and shock. Damn, now I'm scared of her. She still looks smoking hot angry, but I'm probably in trouble. "So you were married to Malibu Barbie over here? What the fuck…"

Logan put a hand on Sam's shoulder and rubbed softly, helping her get over her fit. I watched with daggers in my eyes, seeing that same look I saw before in Logan's eyes as he helped her calm down.

Dana slipped her hand down to my right hand and squeezed, smiling at me briefly before staring down Sam and saying "We still are. Didn't mean to ruin your fantasy…"

I retracted my hand quickly and shook my head, blinking my eyes like I was trying to get out of this nightmare. "No, what?" I choked out, my eyes squinting while trying to look at Dana. "We aren't. I don't know what you're talking about or what's going on."

I heard a sigh from the end of my bed, noticing Sam let her head fall as she rubbed the top of her head. "I'm getting a frigging headache from all of this" she mumbled, glaring at Dana through her fingers. "Would you be able to take me to my place soon, Logan? So I can get my stuff and all…"

"Sure" Logan replied sympathetically, letting his hand linger on her shoulder before slowly dropping it down. He looked at Sam with darkening eyes, them scanning around before stopping at my spot on the bed. Once he saw my face and stare, he quickly darted his eyes away and looked down in embarrassment and worry.

My eyes still remained on Logan for a few extra seconds, making sure nothing happened that I didn't approve of. After processing Sam's words again, I realized she had to get her stuff. What? Scrunching my eyebrows together, I glanced at Dana who was just smiling at me and holding her little boy. Well, mine. I guess. I still had to clear that up. Then I looked at Sam who was rubbing her face with her hands. "Why do you have to get your stuff?" I asked, sitting up in the bed a tiny bit more to watch her.

Sam licked her lips and moved over to the side of the bed, waiting impatiently for Dana and David to move so she could stand next to me. Dana let out an irritated sigh and grabbed the boy's hand, moving him away from Sam to stand at the bottom of the bed. She gave Sam yet again another dirty look and crossed her arms watching us.

Taking my hand, Sam looked at me and gave a soft smile before speaking. "While you're in the hospital, I'm going to be staying at Logan's" she told me, glancing quickly at Logan who was shaking his head. "Just until it's time for you to come home. I'll be safer there, and Logan can make sure I'm ok."

"Oh, ok" I stuttered, nodding my hand faintly. I could understand why Sam wanted to stay out of the house. She probably didn't feel protected there since I was gone, so staying away from the place could prevent problems. I couldn't understand why it had to be Logan's though. What about Riley's? Sara's? Krista and Kendall's place even? I felt like I should ask why Logan's but I didn't want to start any conflicts. Not when there was already one in the room.

Dana snickered at Sam's words and rolled her eyes, turning to look at me and questioning "You sure you can trust her with him? Or any guy? She looks like she wants to get in any guy's pants. Someone's sexually frustrated…"

Sam let go of my hand and spun around, stepping forward and snapping "I've had enough of your fucking mouth today" through her teeth towards Dana. "How dare you question my loyalty to James. For your information, I've never slept with anyone before. And I don't plan on to anytime soon. Not with anyone but James. I think you're the one who needs to close her legs before they get stuck like that."

"Please" Dana snickered again, crossing her arms and tapping her nails on her skin. "You're not as innocent as you may seem. Now's the perfect time to find someone else with James in the hospital and all. He's vulnerable, and you want your prey."

"You aren't the one to talk, sweetheart" Sam shot back, shaking her finger at Dana. "James needs me most right now. Why would I do that to him? If anything, you're the one who's acting like a cougar. Why show up now after what, five years? I think you only want the money in this cause you're a selfish bitch."

Dana opened her mouth and looked down at her son who her next to her leg. Why do I keep doing this? Isn't it ours? I have no clue anymore. "I have a son to provide for" she firmly stated, placing her hand over his head gently. "And I came back because I heard he was in a car accident. I wanted to make sure the father of my son was going to be ok. Is that a terrible thing?"

"We don't even know if that **is **James' son" Sam fired back, crossing her arms. Oh god, this isn't good. I should say something before there's a fight. I don't want to see the girls rolling on the floor, hair and hands flying, clothes getting ripped… swears coming out… fighting over me… Well….

"Do I have to prove it to you?" Dana sarcastically commented, sticking her neck out a little like she was getting pissed.

"Yes" Sam evilly smiled. "When you prove to me that this "marriage" is real and that's James' kid, then I will accept it."

Dana stepped out and rocked in her heels slightly, tilting her head up and answering with a cold "Fine."

The room was silent for some time, Sam and Dana probably silently killing each other in their minds. Logan just stood there behind Sam with a confused look on his face, going back and forth between the two of them and looking at me like he was nervous. I just laid there with a straight face, somewhat curious as to what would happen. Then again, I don't want any more injuries in here. But mostly, I prayed that my future with Sam wouldn't be affected by Dana. I already pushed her away once in my life, and I was ready to do it again. Dana needed to stay out.

* * *

**Dun dun dun… Kinda cliffhanger, kinda not I feel. My question is: why did he push Dana away? O.o hm**

**I seriously LOVED writing the insults in here oh my god it was amazing. The amount of "sass" of whatever you want to call in each of the words was making me laugh. I can be really insulting if I tried, so you'll see that through Sam. To me, she is the best fucking character when she's angry or jealous. Just the things she says or the snippy comments are perfect. Tell me how you feel about Sam's comments in a review. Keep reviewing lovelies! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah here is yet again another late update. I know you all probably hate me. My problem is that I haven't had the time to write, and I'm losing my spark of interest since I'm so busy. But I did upload my first smut on my account for any of you to leave. It's called "Love Me Again" for any of those who want to read it. Needed to FINALLY release some feelings after the music video Carlos accidentally leaked haha. **

**But I also want to take this time to talk about the tragic event in Boston (I know I'm so late to say this but I haven't updated so). I hope and pray for all those affected by this event, and I am relieved that they caught the terrible people who ruined a moment of achievement for many of the runners. I live in Massachusetts, and Boston is only an hour away from me. My family was thinking of going up there on that Monday to look at museums. Anyone can be in these situations, and we all need to help each other survive. I am thankful they caught one of the men who was responsible for this and may be receiving the death penalty for his actions. One of my teachers was running in the marathon, and some students in my grade and school were up in Boston to watch it. We were relieved to hear on Monday that everyone was safe and my teacher was just in a little shock. Even know we will never forget this, we shall forever pray for the victims of the Boston Bombing.**

**To make this a little lighter, I'll go on to the shout-outs. There's so much I could say about 24/seven and all, but I think I need to get to this story before you kill me for the late update. **

**Littlelia14: Awh well if that happens again, you can just PM me or something and I can delete a review (if I have the ability). But it's up to you about reviewing every chapter. And well now you know the blonde is a bitch. And hm… maybe. Henderwhore can't control his feelings sometimes. And oh yes! I can't wait to hear his explanation about all of this mwahahaha**

**Dreamer1992: Wow, thank you! :) And yeah, it will be good. I am getting so into this right now. It's going to be like 9 chapters in just one day. This story may be longer, just warning you, but I think it's worth it. Read on now my dear :P**

**am4muzik: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I LOVED TYPING THAT SO MUCH I MADE MYSELF LAUGH WHICH IS TERRIBLE BUT OH WELL AHAHA. And well that blonde bitch thinks she is James' wife. We have to see if that is true though… And well I am warning James in advance for a slap if it turns out to be true. AH YOU ARE SO LUCKY REALLY OMG HERSHEY PARK TOO AND ALL. He shouted you out yay! I've been to Hershey park, well across the street at the factory because my dad decided not to go since we couldn't decide on rides. But bffs are the best! I'm bringing my friend to one of their concerts too! Enjoy your time there! I got excited this Sunday when Jesse McCartney answered one of my tweet questions, but a James shout-out is SO much better! :D**

**Taylor Shine: Your review is fine! I haven't updated this in forever so this isn't really late. I'll help you push Dana out a window because we ALL are thinking it. And about the blowtorch, Sam might have a little too much fun with it ehahahaha. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and here's the update! :D Don't worry about updating! And that contraption was only an idea ;) And you haven't there, but oh boy. I'll probably be ready to smash my computer screen, but it will be well worth it!**

***Thank you to Brookemaslow4eva who talked about Logan's theme song, which gave the inspiration to this chapter :D Hope you like my little song piece added in too. Credit goes to her since she gave me the wonderful idea.***

* * *

**~Chapter 9: James' Girl~**

"_What Happens Now?" Chapter 8 ending:_

_"You aren't the one to talk, sweetheart" Sam shot back, shaking her finger at Dana. "James needs me most right now. Why would I do that to him? If anything, you're the one who's acting like a cougar. Why show up now after what, five years? I think you only want the money in this cause you're a selfish bitch."_

_Dana opened her mouth and looked down at her son who her next to her leg. Why do I keep doing this? Isn't it ours? I have no clue anymore. "I have a son to provide for" she firmly stated, placing her hand over his head gently. "And I came back because I heard he was in a car accident. I wanted to make sure the father of my son was going to be ok. Is that a terrible thing?"_

_"We don't even know if that is James' son" Sam fired back, crossing her arms. Oh god, this isn't good. I should say something before there's a fight. I don't want to see the girls rolling on the floor, hair and hands flying, clothes getting ripped… swears coming out… fighting over me… Well…._

_"Do I have to prove it to you?" Dana sarcastically commented, sticking her neck out a little like she was getting pissed._

_"Yes" Sam evilly smiled. "When you prove to me that this "marriage" is real and that's James' kid, then I will accept it."_

_Dana stepped out and rocked in her heels slightly, tilting her head up and answering with a cold "Fine."_

_The room was silent for some time, Sam and Dana probably silently killing each other in their minds. Logan just stood there behind Sam with a confused look on his face, going back and forth between the two of them and looking at me like he was nervous. I just laid there with a straight face, somewhat curious as to what would happen. Then again, I don't want any more injuries in here. But mostly, I prayed that my future with Sam wouldn't be affected by Dana. I already pushed her away once in my life, and I was ready to do it again. Dana needed to stay out._

* * *

JAMES' POV:

We all remained silent, looking around the room at each other and anticipating the next move. Sam was glaring at Dana with moving eyebrows, her lips pressed together like she was irritated. Dana licked her lips slowly like she was waiting for another move, playing with her fingernails. Logan had his hands in his pockets, rocking in his shoes uncomfortably.

I finally decided to break the thick tension in the air and speak. Shifting in my bed again, I sat up slightly and told Dana "It was nice seeing you Dana, but I really think it would be better if you left right now before anything happens."

Dana pouted and gave me sad eyes, placing her hands on her son's head. "You're kicking us out?" she asked in disbelief, looking at David's face.

"Not exactly" I tried to defend, my words coming out in a little bit of a jumble. Sam snapped her head towards me and raised an eyebrow, ready for hear my next sentence. "I just want some time with Sam." I breathed in relief seeing that Sam was pleased with my response.

Dana turned to Sam and made an _Oh_ face, pausing for a moment before going back to me. "Alright then" she said rather coldly, reaching to grab her son's hand. "I'll be downstairs in the waiting area to come up and see you again."

I nodded my head in response and waved goodbye, giving a forced grin before she left. Dana picked up her purse and pushed her hair over her shoulder, giving Sam one more death glare before stepping out of the room. David looked at me with his sad little hazel eyes and whispered "Bye Daddy" quickly before following her out. Sam wiggled her fingers at them as they were leaving, smirking at being the one who beat out Dana. Logan had a blank face standing next to Sam, moving to me once it was finally the three of us.

Sam practically ran next to my bedside and leaned her hands on my bed. "Who the fuck was that woman?" she questioned through gritted teeth, looking more pissed than ever. I'm scared. Well, I'm actually turned on by this but can't let Sam know. Thinking about Sam attacking my lips out of rage flashed through my head, causing me to grin like an idiot. Sam noticed immediately because she snipped "What the hell are you grinning at? Are you thinking about Dana?"

Once I heard that name, the images of Sam in my head froze. "No! Not at all!" I contradicted, shaking my head. "I swear it wasn't her."

"Then who were you thinking about, hm?" Sam rammed with another question. Well it was either lie and make up something or tell her the truth. I was going to get the same punishment either way, so might as well tell the truth.

"You…" I admitted, half-smirking at the end since I couldn't help it. Sam pulled back slightly like she was surprised, but I could tell in her face that she was pleased. She could connect two and two together and realize it was because she was so angry, so I knew I had to through with it. "I was thinking about us, what our amazing wedding is going to be like, and the good times we'll have in the future baby."

Sam smiled at me and moved closer to me, looking at my face and tilting her head like she thought it was cute. Then she returned back to her serious face once she realized what I was doing. "Nice try big boy" she told me, shaking her finger at my face. "Don't think your smooth talking is going to make up for finding out about a **wife **and **kid**? What the hell? I'm ready to bite your head off!"

"Woah!" Logan exclaimed in surprise, his eyes widening. "That's lovely…"

"Logan…" Sam groaned, staring at him over her shoulder to tell him to shut up. He put his hands up in defense and nodded his head, directing his attention towards anything else in the room. Sam popped her lips and cleared her throat, fixing her shirt before talking to me. "You better have a good explanation as to why I never found out any of this…"

I retracted at Sam's tone of voice, noting the obvious built up anger inside. I licked my lips nervously and tried to stare at something that would calm me down, which happened to be Sam's chest. But it didn't work since my eyes wouldn't lock on one thing. Opening my mouth, I tried to joke "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"

I knew that was the wrong thing to say the minute the words slipped out of my mouth. Sam pulled back and formed an extremely pissed look on her face, her eyes widening slightly at my comment. She stepped back and flung her hair over her shoulder, mumbling out a low "I don't have time for this shit right now" before tapping Logan on the arm and telling him to go. Logan looked at me with a slightly scared look and walked out of the room after Sam, leaving me all alone in my room.

Once Sam and Logan left, I sat there and thought about what happened today so far. I looked at houses for me and Sam, got into an argument over that and called Sam a stubborn bitch, left the house to find Drew and end it all, ended up in a car accident with Drew, was rushed to the hospital and taken care of, and woke up to find my ex-girlfriend, ex-wife?, in my room with some kid that she says is my son. I know I screwed up when I thought that going to Vegas was a great idea at age 18 with Dana, especially when we got hitched in the local chapel down there. Thankfully, after my terrible hangover died down that next day (I know I know, I shouldn't have been drinking at that age, but I was a dumb 18 year old boy. What do you expect?), I had the divorce papers filed right away. Technically, we were only married for the night, and I wanted to forget that experience since I was so dumb.

Dana was too clingy the entire time in our relationship, which unfortunately lasted over a year. Until that day in Vegas where I called it off, after the divorce papers of course. I regret that relationship for other reasons too, but Sam really doesn't need to know yet. I'm not prepared to tell her that I lost my virginity to that woman.

* * *

SAM'S POV:

Son of a bitch asshole motherfucker. God damnit, I'm fucking pissed. I never knew I could get this pissed over something. That fucking bitch Dana is going to piss me off so much I'll probably attack her and get arrested because I popped the two balloons on her chest with a pair of scissors. Or harassed her by standing outside where she lived and blowing the blowtorch near her window. Or dipped her head in a toilet bowl so she could "add to her bleach blonde hair" and put it where it belongs. Or a lot of other things. I need to stop thinking about this; I'm getting too many good ideas.

I stormed out of James' hospital room mostly because I was pissed at the answer he gave me. _What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?_ He was so lucky that I was engaged to him and he was in a hospital or else he would have a nice red handprint planted on his cheek right now. I knew I had to leave the room before blowing up because overall today, I was pushed to edge.

So, I didn't say anything and just walked out, dragging Logan along with me because he's kinda my ride. Plus I'll be staying with him for a week or more so I have to stick next to him. Logan was right behind me, catching up to me and grabbing by the arm.

"Sam, slow down" he told me, pulling my arm back a little. I was "fast-walking" you could say, so I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. "We don't need another scene in here, so let's just leave and go get your stuff" he added with a serious face.

I gave him a blank look, murmuring "Fine" as I crossed my arms. Logan let go of me and put his hand on the small of my back, making sure to guide me as we left the hospital. We started making our way down the hallway, being careful to avoid the side where Drew's room was. He led me to the elevators and dropped his hand from my back once we were in there. I stood there thinking about what happened, and I wanted Logan's opinion on something. "Do-do you think it's true?" I asked him softly, tilting my head up to look at Logan.

"Huh?" he responded, lifting his own head up from staring at the ground. "Oh, I've know James for a long time, and he's done a lot of stupid things. But I don't think he would be that stupid to get a girl pregnant, especially if he was only 18."

"But guys are that stupid at 18!" I counter-argued, tossing my hands up on the sides. "Don't guys only think about sex at that age? Sex and girls?"

Logan kinked an eyebrow and nodded in agreement. "True, but I think James was safer than that" he answered, joining his hands in front of himself. "I don't know anything about this marriage, but I don't know what to think of it."

I puffed out and snickered, rolling my eyes. "Total bullshit" I laughed, crossing my arms over my chest again. "This whole thing is bullshit. I bet Dana is only coming back for money and dragging that kid along to make James more sympathetic. And I want her out of this."

"That might be hard to do" Logan pointed out, just as the elevator reached the ground floor. I waited for him to continue what he was saying, but he just stepped out of the elevator and held the door for me, walking behind me as we made our way to the door.

As we were walking closer to the door, my eyes spotted Riley, Carlos and Sara standing near the front desk. Riley was leaning against the counter, lifting her head towards me and Logan as the sound of footsteps got louder. She poked Carlos with her elbow and tapped Sara on the shoulder, everyone's eyes meeting mine. They all looked sad and guilty, something that was making me uncomfortable.

Logan saw Sara and lightly touched my arm, signaling to me to stop again. "I'll go first, ok?" he said, looking at me if I understood. I nodded my head and let my eyes dart around the hospital, briefly stopping at the group. He held onto the upper parts of my arms and looked me straight in the eyes. "I know you're still mad at them" he began, motioning his head towards them. "So, you don't have to talk to them. But please don't go off or anything. I can't calm you down again."

I sulked my shoulders and pouted at Logan. What? I couldn't help it! Going off could release some anger! "Fine, alright!" I grumbled, jerking myself away from him. Yes, right now I can act immature. I think I have every right to because of everything that happened today.

Logan sighed and let his head hang low, turning around and walking to Sara and everyone else. The three of them straightened out once they saw Logan waling over, glancing around him to look at me standing in the middle of the hallway. Logan stood in front of Riley, Carlos and Sara and exchanged words, gesturing towards me every now and then. Sara looked like she was on the verge of tears, especially whenever her eyesight met mine. Carlos kept nodding his head and licking his lips, rubbing Riley on the back for support. Oh god, Riley. I kind of felt bad for her. She was such a strong person, and she looked like she was about to break down too. I could tell she was getting a little angry by the way her face scrunched up at Logan's, her hands flying down to emphasis her words.

There came a point in the conversation where Riley threw her hands down on her thighs and pulled away from Carlos. She pushed past Logan and walked right towards me, stopping right in front of me and blocking me from walking away. Riley opened her mouth and blinked few times to hold back tears, opening her hands as she began to speak. "I'm sorry" she apologized, her face falling into a frown. "Honestly, Sam. I didn't think before I spoke, and I let my anger towards Drew come out on you. I think you're the greatest thing that's happened to James, and I am so sorry that I said that stuff before. I love you like a sister, so I hope you don't hate me. But I understand every reason if you do. I'm just asking if you can forgive me because I know you need us right now, and I'm here for you. Really."

I shifted my weight and crossed my feet, staring down at them quickly before returning my gaze to Riley. "That seriously hurt" I whispered, rubbing my lips together. "That offended me so much you don't understand. Especially since I tried to make sure James was out of any danger and not in my personal problems. There's enough guilt on me already, and I really didn't need that comment hanging over my shoulder."

"I know" Riley agreed, her eyes falling down in shame. "I'm a bitch sometimes, but that wasn't the time or place to unleash it. It was over the stupidest thing. You and Logan kissed, so what? Honestly, it's not important anymore because James is in the hospital and we need to be there for him. So, can we just put this in the past and move on?" She held out her hand for me to shake, staring at me with a forgiving look.

Watching her hand, I didn't know what to do. Riley was one of my best friends, but those words still stung. Sometimes words mean nothing to people, and I was on edge of believing that. But I knew I had to suck it up and accept her apology because if I didn't, there would be a lot more conflicts. So I lifted my arm up and met my hand with hers, shaking it with a blank face. "Ok" I replied, not saying anything else afterward. I didn't forget my own blow-up either, but I just wasn't in the mood to start something else again.

Riley sighed in relief and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank god!" she breathed, rubbing my back. "It's been bothering me all day! I heard about the bitch in James' room and I really wanted to hear how you filed her down to a pile of dust. From you personally."

I faked a laugh and pulled away from her hug, pulling down the bottom of my shirt and looking off to the side. "Yeah, I chewed her a new asshole" I commented, tucking my hair behind my hair. "But I really need to go now get my stuff. I'll uh talk to you later." And with that, I touched Riley's arm and stepped around her to walk towards Logan.

I could feel Riley still watching me, probably with a confused look on her face. But I kept walking and went right behind Logan, putting my hand on his shoulder and softly speaking "I'm ready to go." Carlos and Sara looked up at me like they wanted to say something, but said nothing.

Sara stepped forward and gave Logan a small kiss on the cheek, giving a small grin like she was trying to stay happy. "Alright. See you later" she said, chewing on her bottom lip. Logan nodded his head and turned towards me, giving Carlos a quick goodbye.

The minute he was done, I started walking again. Logan ran up behind me and helped me outside. Carlos and Sara wished a low goodbye to both of us and went back to Riley, who didn't move from her spot. We went right though the hospital doors and back to Logan's SUV, climbing in to drive back to my house.

Logan tapped the steering wheel and stared at the road, waiting a long while to talk. Opening his mouth to talk, he said "I told them about Dana and you staying with me. They've offered to help you with anything if you need it." He glanced over at me and licked his lips to make sure I heard him.

"We'll see" I coldly responded, crossing my arms and staring straight ahead. Logan sighed and kept driving to my house, not saying a word. I shifted in my seat and tucked my legs under the seat, deciding that I needed to say something about James and Dana. "You don't know anything about James and Dana, right?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was suspicious of Logan.

"No, not at all" Logan immediately replied, quickly turning his head to look at me. "I mean I know he dated some girl name Dana, but that's all. He never mentioned anything about her, especially anything about marrying her or whatever."

I nodded my head and cleared my throat, letting my fingers wrap around a loose string on my shirt. "Ok. I've never heard anything about Dana the whole time I've known James so that's why I asked." I didn't need Logan to think that I was eyeing him. Well, I was. But I didn't know why. Maybe I thought he did know something, maybe I was just eyeing him. Today messed with my head too much.

Logan gave a small crooked grin and pulled into my driveway, taking a long breath in his seat and leaning back in the driver's side. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door, stepping one foot out to touch the ground. The minute my shoes met the driveway, the visions of the morning came flooding back. The police cruiser in front of my house. The two officers standing at my front door. The feeling I felt in my stomach when they told me the news. I basically collapsed right then and there, and I felt like I was going to now.

I guess I was rocking back and forth because Logan got out of the car and firmly held me by my arms to keep me still. "Hey, are you ok?" he questioned in a soothing voice, tilting his head to stare at my eyes. "I can go in there with you if you want."

Blinking my eyes, I shook my head to rid it of any bad thoughts and looked up at Logan. "No-no" I stuttered out, trying to force a small smile. "I'll be good. I'll just go in and pack quickly. It won't take long."

He sighed and stared at me for some time, like he was unsure of what to do. But after a few seconds, Logan let go of my arms and backed up. "Alright" he agreed, sounding hesitant. "Go ahead. I'll be right here though if you need me."

I stepped back and began to move towards my front door, yelling over my shoulder "Ok" as I made it up to the steps. Logan leaned against his SUV and crossed his arms, making sure I got to the door. I made sure to give another smile before reaching my hand out and turning the knob, stepping inside to pack a week's worth of clothes and items.

* * *

LOGAN'S POV (This is to make up for a month's update! Time to learn what Logan thinks!)

Watching Sam step inside her house, my mind was racing with thoughts of the entire day. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the memory of us kissing out of my brain. Just as it would start to go away, Sam would do something that would remind me of it. Like bite her lip. Or smile. Or talk to me. Or breathe. Everything she would do brought me back to that.

I know it's a terrible thing to think about Sam because I'm dating Sara. We've been dating since March, so that's 9 months. 9 months has to mean something, but right now it doesn't. To me I think. I'm just so confused at my life. The whole Sam kiss has me thinking like I was before. When I used to like her. Well it was more than that but still. Jesus Christ why does Sam have to be so attractive!

Just knowing she's around me has me going all haywire. Thankfully she went inside her house because I was desperately thinking of leaning over and kissing her again. DON'T JUDGE ME OK. Her lips are just so soft and kissable and agh. All these thoughts are going to make me crazy.

Walking over to the driver side of my SUV, I opened the door and climbed in to clear my mind. I took the seat on the driver's side and sighed, leaning back and closing my eyes to think even more. I felt so conflicted over so many things. I used to love like Sam, and now I love Sara. Sara is the girl I'm dating now. Sam was just someone in the past I used to have feelings for. Nothing big.

What the hell am I talking about. I was crazy about Sam. I was practically in love with her. You can get over it now. I admit and accept the truth. When I first met her I was attracted to her. Extremely attracted. I actually met her one day at James' old place. She was over with him sitting around talking when I just happened to show up. It was the middle of July I believe since I remember her sitting there in nothing but a bikini top and shorts. God was it uncomfortable for me. James didn't seem fazed though, but he learned to master that a while ago.

But anyway, I showed up to discuss BTR music news and ended up being introduced to Sam. She knew a little about me because of Big Time Rush, but that was the first time she met me. I could say she was a little shy, but that smile of hers brightened up the whole room. Once I finally got her to laugh, first we ended up hitting it off, and the three of us stayed at James until the nighttime when she had to go home. I offered to drive her, but James said he would. Sam gave me a hug goodbye and said it was great meeting me. She also said she'd see me soon, but I didn't want to overanalyze that.

And then there was James when he came home after dropping her off. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_ James walked through his apartment door and shut it behind him, placing his keys on the kitchen counter as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed two waters for us. Making his way to his couch, he took the end seat and handed me a water, taking a refreshing sip and leaning back to relax. "Man, isn't she something" he sighed, smiling up at the ceiling._

_ "Yeah she is" I agreed, untwisting the cap to take a drink myself. I placed the water on the table and shifted in my seat, making myself comfortable. "So, how long have you known her?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at James._

_ "About 3 weeks" he admitted, holding the water bottle in his outstretched right hand. "I met her at the convenience store up the street. Noticed her right away."_

_ I chuckled and leaned forward on the couch, resting my arm on the arm rest. "Who wouldn't. I mean look at her. I'm surprised no one else has gotten to know her."_

_ "Well, as of right now, I'm basically one of the only people she knows" James replied, sitting up in the seat so we could talk. "She's kind of shy when you first meet her. But I mean she seemed pretty comfortable with you, so that's good."_

_ "Hell yeah it is" I confirmed, giving a crooked smile and lifting my eyebrows. I grabbed my water bottle off the table and took a refreshing sip._

_ James noticed my face and quickly straightened himself up, adjusting his seat to lean forward and stare right at me. "Do you-… have a thing for her?" he asked, sounding kind of unsure and unhappy._

_ Hearing those words, my eyes widened. I gulped down the water in my mouth and tried not to choke on it. "No…" I joked out, forcing a fake laugh. "I mean I think she's hot but there's a difference between the two, right?"_

_ "Yeah…" James laughed with me in that same unbelieving tone. "I think she's attractive too. But might uh-you know, try and go for it? She seems interested in me so might as well take the risk."_

_ My face fell into a frown once James said that. For some reason, I knew that he was going to say that, but I still didn't like hearing it. Running my teeth along my bottom lip, I nodded my head and opened my mouth. "Yeah…" I agreed, realizing only afterward James said the same thing. Trying not to make it awkward, I added in "But maybe you should wait until she meets Kendall and Carlos. Then she can get to know everyone and be more comfortable around us. Especially if we'll be seeing a lot of her." _

_ James smiled once again and nodded like he understood me. "Good point" he noted, shaking his finger at me. It was quiet for a few seconds until James decided to bring up the one thing I didn't want to hear. "What if the other guys are into her though?" he asked, running his hand through his hair._

_ "Well…" I began, trying to calm my tensing body. I could feel my fists clenching together, signaling that I wasn't too happy with the question. But I knew I had to let it go and approach all angles. "I guess we'd all talk about it and determine who has the best chance. Why, do you think that's going to happen?"_

_ "I don't know…" James sighed, closing his eyes. "She just draws you in, you know? I want to know so much more about her life. I think everyone does."_

_ "Yeah, I understand" I told James, using my hands to gesture. Trying to mask my sadness was harder than I thought. Sitting up in the couch, I stood up and patted my legs. "Well, I think it's time for me to go" I announced, picking up my hat and slipping it on backwards. "Let me know what's your doing to do about Sam, ok? Personally I think you should wait at least another month or two until you really get to know her. Might be better." I tried my best to disguise the fact that I was interested. Didn't wanted to cause conflicts in the band but I didn't say the best words either._

_ James stood up off the couch and squeezed his water bottle slightly."You're right" he agreed with me, pressing his lips together like he was thinking."I'll wait it out. Give her enough time to get to know me too." He walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder. "Thanks dude. I know I can always count on you for advice." He raised his eyebrows in amusement and moved away from the couch._

_ "Anytime" I nervously laughed, getting my ass out of his place quickly because of the small amount of guilt I felt. I waved bye over my shoulder and hopped into the seat of my car, breathing deeply and gripping the steering wheel. Reaching my hand out, I turned on the radio to hear the beginning music of "Jessie's Girl" come on the radio. And for the rest of the night, I kept singing that song and replacing the "Jessie's" with "James'" throughout the whole thing. That became my song to sing whenever I thought of Sam, turning into one of my habits that I couldn't get rid it._

And I still can't either. It's become such a force of habit that whenever I hear that song, I have to sing James. But instead of thinking of the past again, I decided to turn on the radio and distract myself. Of course "Jessie's Girl" came on the radio, and I did nothing to stop it. Reaching my hand out, I turned up the volume and started to sing my version, not being able to stop.

_James is a friend,  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
James has got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine _

Once I started singing, I rolled down the windows and started to jam out like I'd always do. Cranking the song up to full blast, I began to head bang and sing louder.

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had James' Girl  
I wish that I had James' Girl  
Where can I find a woman like that._

The more I sang the song, the more I got into it. Soon I was banging my hands against the steering wheel and singing my freaking heart out, not even halfway through the song. I just couldn't stop singing my version of the song. And at this point I didn't care if I kept going.

* * *

SAM'S POV:

It didn't take too long to gather my stuff for Logan's. I mean I practically grabbed an armful of clothes from a drawer and dumped it in a suitcase because I didn't feel like packing. Today exhausted me out so much that I just did not feel like it. I knew if I forgot anything Logan would just drive me over anyway.

So I lifted up the handle of the suitcase and wheeled it down the steps. More like dragged it but who cares. It was an older suitcase anyway. But I managed to get it down and open the door, stepping out and locking it away for a week.

Standing on the steps, I noticed that Logan was blasting music from his SUV. I began to walk closer to the car, listening in to his singing because it was the only thing my ears picked up.

_I'll play along with this charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute_

Oh, Logan was singing again. He has a great voice too. I headed across the lawn with the suitcase right behind me, kicking up dirt and grass in the process. But the closer I got, the more I realized that he was singing "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield. That was always a song I loved too. I started moving my head to the beat and softly humming along.

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had James' Girl  
I wish that I had James' Girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?  
_

I'm sorry what. Did Logan say "James' Girl"? That's impossible. My hearing must be impaired or something. It's Jessie, not James. I turned my head to listen deeper and shuffled sideways to get the passenger side with the window down.

_Like James' Girl  
I wish that I had James' Girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that_

Ok, so maybe Logan was singing James' Girl? Approaching the side of the SUV, I placed my suitcase down and peered through the rolled down window. There I could see Logan biting firmly on his bottom lip while banging the steering wheel, his styled hair flying all over the place. I folded my arms over the open window-side and watched him continue his actions, not noticing I was there.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be  
Tell me where can I find a woman like that_

"Logan?" I interrupted, raising an eyebrow and staring at him. Hopefully he would hear me, but I kind of wanted to hear if he would sing James' again.

_ "You know I wish that I had James' Gi_- OH!" Logan squealed, jumping back in his head and slamming his head against the handle over the door. "Shit" he swore, rubbing the back of his head and forcefully turning the radio off. "Didn't see you there…" His eyes darting around to the floor as he tried to act casual.

"It's fine" I smiled, opening the SUV door and throwing my suitcase in. Logan picked it up and tossed it in the back, turning to me to watch as I climbed into the seat. After buckling my seatbelt, I tapped my fingers on my thighs and thought of what Logan was singing. "Um, was that Jessie's Girl?" I asked, trying to sound casual as well.

"Y-yeah" Logan stuttered, licking his lips and tilting his head to face me. "Everybody wants Jessie's Girl, right?" he awkwardly laughed, sucking in his cheeks and forcing a smile.

I crinkled my nose and made a slightly confused face, taking my hands and crossing the fingers there in front of my lap. "Funny, I thought you were -uh- singing James' Girl instead…" I noted lightly, nervously laughing myself and playing with my sweatpants string.

From where I was sitting, I could feel Logan tense up. His face fell into a scared look as he swallowed a lump in his throat, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. "N-no…" he stammered out, his entire body shifting to face the road. Starting up the ignition, Logan choked out "Let's go home now."

* * *

**So I hope this wasn't too bad for all of you. I seriously tried my best. This writer's block is killing me. I have been so busy that whenever I have had time to write, I don't get too far because I don't remember. By my comments up top, you can tell how long it's been since I've touched this. But I will be coming back sooner for you all. School is dying down with the work, so I will have quicker updates for all of you. Thank you for being so patient. This is why I love you all :)**


End file.
